


You and Frank

by fungh0ulz (livesybaby)



Category: Frank Iero and the FV, Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/fungh0ulz
Summary: Frank Iero x Reader imaginesthese will be one-shots set in different universes and different eras of Frank, some require a smut warning - others are just cute.*These are cross-posted on my Frank Iero Imagines tumblr (imagineiero.tumblr.com) and also my Wattpad (FuhkFrnk)





	1. The Boyfriend Problem

Teenage!AU - You and Frank are life-long best friends. No Smut warning needed but there are hickeys and kissing involved. 

***

You sigh audibly as you kick off your shoes and crawl onto Frank's bed, he's been your best friend for years so this is normal now, familiar. His smile is bright and warming as he curls himself around you, protective arms circling your smaller frame as he plants a kiss on your hairline.

"What's wrong cutie-pie?" Frank hums, he always knows when something's on your mind

"There's this guy at school.." You groan, thinking about the weird twelfth-grader who always waits at the bus stop with you, it's times like these that you wish Frank went to public school with you instead of catholic school

"Hmm.. does my little Y/N have a crush?" Frank teases, squeezing you playfully

"The opposite" You mumble, turning around in his arms to face him "He's so intense, always asking me out and flirting like he has no shame but I'm so not into him"

"So tell him that" Frank shrugs nonchalantly "Not that I blame him, you're a beautiful girl - of course he wants to ask you out"

You blush at the compliment, still ill-equipped on how to process them though Frank sends them your way each day.

"I've tried telling him, he just doesn't seem to take no for an answer" You sigh, pushing your hair out of your face "I even lied and said I have a boyfriend outside of school but he doesn't believe me"

"What makes you think he doesn't believe you?" Frank frowns, his brow creasing in the centre

"He was asking to see pictures of him and started with all these questions and the lie just got bigger and now I'm in way deep" You pout

"So.. give him proof" Frank shrugged "Solid evidence that he can't argue with"

"Like what?" You eye him weirdly, a strange expression on his face

"Do you trust me, Y/N?" Frank wonders aloud, tilting his head thoughtfully

"You know I do-.."

"..- Close your eyes" Frank instructs, giving you a stern look when you try to speak again

You let your eyes flutter shut, hyper-aware that he's edging closer though you're not sure what for until he rests his hand underneath your jaw and gently tilts your head back. Your mind blanks for a moment until you feel his lips dragging against your throat, his teeth grazing gently along the skin until his tongue finds the place he's looking for and he bites down, pulling an uncontrollable moan from your lips.

He's sucking a bruise in the place where your pulse lies and you feel like your brain is short-circuiting because all you can focus on is how good his mouth feels against your skin and how you never want it to end. He breaks the contact shortly after, leaning back in momentarily to place a gentle kiss over the blemished skin before pulling back and admiring his handiwork.

".. and there you have your proof" He whispers hoarsely, and he's got a look in his eye that makes you think he hadn't planned this either and maybe he's as overwhelmed right now as you are.

"Can't argue with that" You murmur, a faint blush on your cheeks as Frank repositions himself behind you and pulls you in for a hug. You go willingly, and the rest of the night is spent in a comfortable, non-awkward silence.

-

By the time the next morning rolls around the bruise on your neck is glowing, it's so obvious that you consider putting make up over it to conceal it slightly but thinking back to how alive you felt when it happened, you think 'fuck it' and throw on your school uniform, a slight spring in your step as you leave your house and head towards the bus stop.

Bert McCracken is already there, a creepy smirk on his face as he watches you approach. Your legs are bare beneath your thigh-length skirt and he makes no attempt to cover up the fact he's focusing his sight on them as you walk up towards the pick-up point. You make sure to flick your hair out of the way as he approaches you, the evidence of Frank's taste of you the night before bright against your pale skin. Bert's eyes catch it right away but he doesn't seem to care, letting his eyes trail up and down your body as you shift uncomfortably.

"Hey Y/N, you're looking hot as ever today" he drawls out as you roll your eyes

"Yeah? My boyfriend thinks so too" You shoot back, trying to turn away from him

Bert laughs obnoxiously, reaching out to tug at your sleeve "Don't be like that babe"

When you don't turn back to face him he walks around to the other side until he's crowding you and you back away nervously until your back hits something firm, you spin around to come face to face with someone's chest - dressed head-to-toe in a school uniform, the sewn on patch of 'Queen of Peace' contrasting against the blazer.

"Baby, is this guy bothering you?" Frank smirks down at you cockily, flicking his gaze up to Bert who's beginning to back away

"Frank!" you fail to hide your grin, pleased when he pulls you into his arms and kisses your hair

"I-I.. I didn't-.. are you her boyfriend?" Bert blurts from behind you

"Frank Iero-.." He grins, thrusting his hand out like this is some sort of business meeting ".. and you are?"

"B-Bert McCracken.." Bert grunts out, awkwardly shaking his hand as he sizes up whether he can take Frank in a fair fight - he can't.

"Oh.." Frank smiles sweetly "You're the creep who's been bothering my girlfriend, huh?"

"I-.. er.."

"Don't worry about it man!" Frank grins, over-happily as he pulls you tighter against his side "She's a beautiful girl, of course you're gonna admire her - I would!"

Bert nods awkwardly, eyes flitting between the two of you

"Just one thing though, Bert.." Frank licks his lips as he beckons him closer ".. if I see you put your hands on her again.. I'm going to break your fingers, m'kay?"

Bert visibly paled, nodding as he shuffled away to the other side of the bus stop - pulling out his cigarettes as he looks hesitantly back towards you for a second.

"You're so bad!" You whisper, turning your back to Bert as you look up at Frank - his arms still secure around your waist

"I aim to please" Frank smirks, biting his lip

"You're going to be late for school" You point out, knowing Queen of Peace is a couple of miles in the opposite direction

"So worth it" Frank nods, reaching up to push your hair behind your ear gently

You can't help but lean into his touch, barely aware that you're doing it until Frank's cheeks warm and he smiles down at you. You can hear the school bus coming down the road and you're reluctant to leave this moment, not sure when or if you'll get it again.

"So.." Frank muses, eyes glancing up in the direction of the school bus for a second "does your hero boyfriend get a kiss goodbye?"

"Depends" You struggle to bit back your grin, worrying your lower lip between your teeth for a second "Does he deserve one?"

"I'd like to think so.." Frank shrugs, the corners of his mouth tugged down as he tilts his head "...and I'd really like one, so.."

"Yeah?" You ask brightly, your cheeks radiating under his gaze

"Yeah-.." He nods, taking the opportunity to lean forward and brush his lips against yours tenderly - you waste no time in closing the gap properly, pressing your lips firmly against his and parting your lips as he sweeps his tongue across your lower lip.

Your mouths move slowly together, mapping out the anatomy of your kiss as Frank holds you firmly in place with his hands on your waist - you're aware of the bus coming to a standstill behind you but you don't want to ever leave this moment, you've waited most of your life for it.

Frank reluctantly breaks contact, resting his forehead against yours as he smiles affectionately "Go on, I don't want to make you late"

"I don't mind-.." You sigh, leaning up to brush your lips together again

"My mouth will still be here after school" Frank teases, reaching up to cup your jaw as he kisses you fondly "Now go to school, young lady"

You board the bus, taking a window seat so you can watch as Frank waves you off into the distance - a content smile on his face as you both daydream of what you'll get up to later that night, now the barrier between best friends has well and truly been broken.


	2. The Jersey Forest Monster

Teenage!AU - You transfer to Belleville High and meet your new best friends, Gerard, Mikey, Ray - and Frank.. that's if he stops being a total asshole.

***

Frank Iero is an asshole, there's no denying that.

He's the cute-but-stabby punk guy that sits next to you in English and though he spends most of his time muttering cuss-words under his breath and getting suspended for fighting you can't help but think he's really fucking hot while he's rebelling everything in his way.

If only he gave you the time of day.

You transferred to Belleville high a few months ago halfway through the year and everyone had already separated into their little friendship groups which left you sitting on the sidelines mostly. Your old school was a total drag and you were somewhat glad when your Father decided to relocate to Newark from South Jersey, it meant you could have a fresh start.

You'd seen Frank in your first class, English seemed to be the only class he paid attention in apart from music and though he got ridiculed for it mostly he was a total bookworm, even going as far as writing poetry and being forced to read it in front of the class - he'd scowl at the jocks as he headed back to his seat, you'd smile up at him in reassurance but he never noticed, not really.

Gerard was a loser, much like yourself - totally lost in comic books and star wars but at least you had stuff in common. He was in your art class and quickly took you under his wing, letting you sit with he and his friends at lunchtime - his brother Mikey and their friend Ray. It wasn't until you were playing Xbox at the Way's house after school that you realised their little group had another member; Frank.

Frank's eyes had widened momentarily the first time you were introduced but he quickly played it off with a grunt of a hello and then that was it, he ignored you mostly and you weren't sure why - slowly realising that Frank was mostly antisocial and it wasn't really anything personal, at least you hoped it wasn't. You admired him from afar - learning that he was a total rockstar on the guitar and that the furious scribbling in his little black journal nearly every time you glanced over was him writing lyrics for a band that the guys were hoping to start.

*

It was a Friday night and Mr and Mrs Way were out of town leaving you and the boys to one of your regular sleepovers. Frank had been in a sour mood all day, even more so than usual and you couldn't understand why - you tried to block it out, focusing more on Gerard's latest comic design, he was drawing you as a dystopian hero and your eyes lit up as he avidly explained the concept he was working on.

You were broke from your conversation by a yelp as Frank jumped from his seat on Gerard's bed. He'd been distracted while smoking and somehow let the cherry burn down until it broke the skin between his fingers, he stubbed out the butt and stuck his fingers in his mouth - groaning at the burn. Without thinking you leapt to your feet, tugging him by his sleeve to the bathroom in Gerard's basement bedroom and thrusting his hand underneath the cold tap without a seconds warning.

"W-What are you doing?!" Frank huffed, falling over his feet as he trailed behind you helplessly

"It'll stop the pain-.."

"It's fine!" Frank growled, yanking his hand from your embrace and wincing as he dried it on his t-shirt

"But Frank-.."

"I'm fine, will you just fucking leave me alone?" He spat, shuffling back into the other room and busying himself in his journal.

You headed back into the room, not missing the worried glances that the other guys were shooting at each other but not wanting to cause a fuss, you were grateful when they didn't try and question anything, instead going back to whatever they were doing before.

*

"Y/N.. Truth or Dare?" Gerard asked, spinning the empty vodka bottle until it landed on you

"Truth!" You grinned, laughing when Mikey rolled his eyes because you hadn't picked a dare yet

"Okay.." Gerard smirked, eyes flitting around the circle "Is it true that you have a crush on someone in this room?"

Your cheeks flooded red without warning, you couldn't even deny it and with your mellowed out state from the cheeky sips of Ray's Vodka-Redbull mixer you mumbled a shy "Yes.."

"Who?!" Mikey gasped, jabbing you in the side to try and coax it from you

"It's not my turn any more!" You laugh, shoving him away pitifully

The bottle landed on Frank and Ray took great delight in the fact that he'd chosen dare

"I dare you to kiss Y/N.. with tongue" He smirked, bringing a cheer from Gerard and Mikey as you buried your head in your hands shyly

You were actually going to get the opportunity to kiss Frank, even though he was being a total ass to you most of the time it was making butterflies swirl in your stomach to think that you'd get that moment with him. You looked up from your hands, pretty sure that your face resembled a strawberry by now.

"No way" Frank responded bluntly, reaching forwards to take a swig of whiskey

"What do you mean no way?" Mikey laughed humourlessly, waiting for Frank to laugh or get embarrassed or at least react in some way other than staring at the whiskey bottle stony-faced.

"I'm not kissing Y/N" Frank shrugged "I want a forfeit"

"Frank-.." Gerard started, flicking his eyes between you both

"It's fine Gee" You interrupt, trying to play it off like you don't care "Just give him his forfeit"

"Fine" Gerard frowned, looking Frank dead in the eye "Your forfeit is that you have to sleep outside tonight, all night."

Frank's expression wavered for a moment and you could tell he wasn't happy with his choice. Just last weekend you'd all huddled into Ray's living room to watch horror movies and the conversation afterwards had led to an urban legend that there had been sightings of a murderous monster in the local forest, the forest that just so happened to back onto the Way's back yard. Just the thought of being out there alone in the dead of night was enough to put shivers down anyone's spine, even Frank who tried to act tough most of the time.

Frank swallowed, swiping the whiskey bottle as he stood up "Fine, but I'm taking this-.."

"Don't get murdered by the monster" Mikey gulped, not helping the situation at all.

*

It was half an hour later that you realised Frank wasn't coming back inside. You'd half-expected him to plead with the guys to let him back in but he hadn't, stubborn as anything. By now Gerard had passed out in his bed and Mikey was tucked up under a blanket reading Doom Patrol, You turn to Ray who's still blasting zombies on the Xbox.

"Do you think Frank will be okay?" You ask quietly, picking at the frayed hem of your jeans

"He's a tough guy" Ray shrugged "I don't know what's wrong with him lately, I'm sorry if he hurt your feelings"

"It's okay" You sigh, eyes travelling to the tiny basement window where everything is pitch black outside "I think I'm gonna go check on him, see if I can get him to talk.."

"Good luck with that" Ray chuckled, reaching over to where Frank had been sitting and pulling up a lighter "Here, he forgot this.. might be an icebreaker for you"

"Thanks Ray" You smile, pocketing the lighter as you wrap a blanket around you and head up the stairs.

You sort of expect that maybe Frank has given up and gone home but the quiet hum of singing tells you otherwise. You shut the door quietly behind you, your footsteps on the decking the only thing that silences him as he turns around to face you from where he's sat against the wall. He frowns instantly at the sight of you but his face softens slightly as you silently take a seat next to him, tugging the blanket from your shoulders and wordlessly draping it over you both.

"What are you doing out here?" He mumbles, not daring to look at your face

"Making sure the monsters don't get you" you shrug, digging in your pocket to retrieve the lighter and passing it over to him "Thought you might need this too"

"Oh, thanks.." He says quietly, hesitantly taking it from you and laying it on top of the box of smokes near his feet "You er.. you don't have to stay out here, bet you're cold.."

"That's what the blanket's for"

"I know but.. it's still cold" He shrugs "It's not your forfeit anyway.. just-.. just go back inside Y/N"

"Why don't you like me?" You blurt out, sort of wishing you hadn't by the sudden silence it brings between you "I-I.. I just don't get it.. I've only ever been nice to you.."

Frank is silent for a while and you're not sure if you're even going to get an answer until his voice breaks through the emptiness, softer than you've ever heard it "I do like you"

"Yeah, right" You snort, shaking your head

"I do.." He whispers, turning to lock eyes with you before awkwardly facing away again "I'm sorry Y/N"

"I don't care that you didn't want to kiss me" You lie, not sure it would even help anything if you told him that it felt like a punch to the gut "I just-.. I want you to actually act like I exist sometimes.."

"I-.."

"No you don't" You interrupt, knowing straight away that he's going to deny it

He sighs, letting his head rest back against the wall as he thinks over his words

"I'm sorry Y/N" He starts, swallowing thickly as he turns to face you - his eyes flicker up to yours before he looks away almost nervously "I've been a total dick and I just-.. I'm sorry, okay?"

"But why Frank?" You sigh, frowning slightly "I don't get why you acted like that in the first place"

"Because you didn't like me" He blurts, shutting his eyes and groaning slightly when he realises he's said it out loud

"I did like you-.. I do like you-.." You frown, shaking your head

Frank sighs again, pursing his lips as he shuffles around to face you "But not the way I wanted you to.." he admits, choosing to scratch his nail down the canvas of his converse instead of waiting for your reaction "You.. You liked Gee and I got-.. I don't know.. I guess I got jealous.."

"I don't like Gee" You snort, barely believing that Frank would even like you in the first place "Not like that anyway"

Frank frowns as he looks up at you disbelieving "Of course you do.. you're always so-.. so-.."

"Friendly?"

"It's more than that" Frank sighs, running his fingers through his hair "You're always cuddled up talking about comics and he makes you laugh and he's pretty and you're pretty and-.."

"You think I'm pretty?" You interrupt shyly, stalling his words

"I-.. Yeah, I do.." He swallows audibly, looking down at his feet again "I'm sorry.. I've made this even more awkward haven't I?"

"Why didn't you want to kiss me?" You frown, thinking back to the game - if he liked you the way he says he does then why would he pass up the opportunity

"Why would I want to kiss someone who doesn't like me back?" He shrugs, locking eyes with you "It just hurts even more, why would anyone do that?"

You shrug, feeling brave for a moment "I was going to"

"You were going to what?"

"Kiss someone who I thought didn't like me" you purse your lips in thought "Even though it would hurt later on I wanted to, just because I thought it was the only chance I'd ever get"

"Well.. why didn't you?" Frank asked hesitantly

"Because he'd rather get murdered by the Jersey forest monster than kiss me" You laugh quietly, looking down at your lap shyly

Frank let out a breath, laughing along with you quietly as he shook his head "You're serious?"

"Couldn't make this shit up" You raise your eyebrows and side-smile "Girl likes boy who secretly likes her back, we're such a fucking cliché"

"Yeah, we are" Frank chuckles, shaking his head

He edges forwards, sliding his fingers over yours until you turn your hand upside down and let him tangle your fingers together. You both smile at your joined hands but it's Frank who breaks the silence with a quiet but sincere voice.

"So.. about that kiss?"

You smile, answering wordlessly by leaning towards him slightly - glad when he takes the hint and closes the gap, smiling against your lips as your mouths work together. He tastes like whiskey and cigarettes and his own signature taste, You sigh happily as he slides his hand behind your head, fingers threading into the hairs at your nape. Your lips move in perfect synchronisation and you're sort of glad he didn't kiss you in front of all of your friends because you weren't certain if you would have been able to pull away from his hold and now you don't have to.

You break for air a short while later, smiling with your eyes closed as he presses his forehead against yours - you aren't sure you've ever felt happier than this moment, the butterflies are back in full force and he's the one driving them wild. He curls back underneath the blanket with you, this time pulling you against his chest and wrapping his strong arms around you protectively. You groan softly as you slide your arm across his torso, pressing your face into his t-shirt and captivating scent.

You're glad the next morning when you wake to find that the Jersey forest monster hasn't killed any of your friends and your boyfriend is holding you tightly like he had done before you drifted off to sleep. It's not until a few hours later when the news is broken to the rest of the guys who totally saw it coming before either of you did.

"That's 20 dollars you losers owe me" Ray smirked, taking his hard earned cash from the Way brothers

"I thought you'd last another week" Gerard groaned, handing over his money "Mikey didn't think you'd take this long to realise you're both hot for each other"

"Yeah, I kind of gave up after the first three weeks" Mikey shrugged "Congrats though, now you can stop staring at each other across the room - it's gross"


	3. Fuck Boy

Era: Teenage!Frank  
Love: Y/N, Reader (She/Her/Girl pronouns)  
Warning: Detailed Smut and Swearing/Cussing

Teenage!AU - Frank's the biggest fuck boy in school, until he meets Y/N.

***

It's lunchtime at school and you're hiding out in the library to avoid the usual hustle and bustle of teenage hormones and high school bitches. It's not unusual for you to be in here, you've spent pretty much every day here since you've been a twelfth-grader, it's just a normal thing for you now. What's not normal is the fact that you've spotted Frank Iero loitering around the horror section checking out a Stephen King novel with a look of interest on his face.

You've never had the opportunity to talk to Frank, he's a popular guy - probably the most popular guy in school - literally everybody who's anybody knows Frank Iero. He's a punk, a bad-boy and a total flirt - you've heard he's bisexual, gets off with all sorts of people who are much cooler than you and is the life and soul of every house party that's been thrown in the last few years, he's kind of a big deal.

You can't help but let your eyes rake over his body, staring shamelessly over the top of your J. D. Salinger novel. He's wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, ripped deliberately at the knees with a Misfits patch hand-sewn into the thigh. His top half is covered by a red hoodie, faded and over-washed - the zip pulled down just enough to reveal the white Black Flag tee he has on underneath. The look shouldn't work but it does, he pulls it off effortlessly and you can't help but let your eyes trail his body one last time, nearly squeaking when your eyes rake over the scorpion tattoo on his neck and finally you lock eyes with him and he's staring right back at you.

You force yourself to focus on your book and not the fact that he obviously caught you staring, you're hyper aware of the fact he's sliding the book back onto the shelf and seems to be walking in your direction but that can't be the case, he probably has a friend who's sat at the table behind you except you're not brave enough to turn around and look.

"Well aren't you a pretty girl?" Frank smirked, biting his lip as you glanced up - awkwardly looking around to see no one else there before you buried your head in your book again, totally confused.

"What's wrong babe, cat got your tongue?" Frank chuckled, moving to slide into the seat next to you, the chair legs scraping on the floor loudly.

You lowered your book, with a bewildered expression on your face "W-What?"

"I said you're pretty, I know you heard me" Frank's tongue darted out to wet his lower lip

"O-Oh.." You stammered, ducking your head as a faint blush rose to your cheeks "I-I.. I didn't think you were talking to me"

Frank huffed out a breathy laugh, leaning forwards with his chin on his fist as his eyes glanced at your choice of book "Catcher in the Rye is my favourite book"

"Really?" You raised your eyebrows, Frank's reputation preceded him and he wasn't known for having his head stuck in a book. You wondered momentarily if he was just lying to try and make conversation.

"Yeah, Holden Caulfield is like everything I'd wanna incorporate in a character" Frank grinned, reeling off passionately before coughing awkwardly to cover his embarrassment "I-I mean.. if I wrote books that is"

"You wanna write books?" You couldn't help but pry, seeing this whole new side to him was unexpected

Frank shrugged nonchalantly "Maybe, I don't know.. I'm better at writing songs - don't really have the attention for writing books, I like reading them though"

"I'm Y/N" You offer, trying to swallow your nerves at being spoken to by the hottest guy in school "I mean, I don't know if you knew that already or.."

"I'm Frank Iero" Frank smiled, tilting his head slightly "But I'm guessing you already knew that"

It's not surprising when soon after two of his friends bang on the window outside the library, signalling for him to go out to them because obviously it would kill their rep to be seen in the library with all the nerds. Frank rolls his eyes, holding his hand up to tell them 'two minutes' while he scrawls something on the back of a worksheet someone has left on the table, he slides it over to you and it takes a moment for you to realise it's meant for you, looking up just in time for him to smile and wink as he stands up.

"See you later Y/N"

You can hardly muster up the words to reply to him, instead - awkwardly waving him off before you take a breath and look down at his neat cursive 'Call me sometime, XOFrnk' followed by his phone number. You shove the paper into your skirt pocket and rush off to your next class, trying not to think of the creased paper burning a hole in your pocket.

It's five days before you take the plunge and text him, you were hoping to see him around school but he hasn't been in any of your classes and you don't know anyone well enough to ask about him, not that you'd want to embarrass yourself anyway. There's something in the back of your mind telling you it must all be a joke, Frank can't possibly like you - no one does. You hover over the contact in your phone, taking a deep breath before you thumb a message into the keypad and wait for a reply.

\- Hey, it's Y/N from the library? -

\- Hey Y/N! I was beginning to think I wouldn't hear from you -

\- Sorry, had a lot of school work to catch up on. I haven't seen you around school lately -

\- I've been sick. I'll be back after the weekend -

\- Hope you're feeling better? -

\- Much better now I'm talking to you -

You text non-stop over the weekend and even your Dad notices you have a bit of a spring in your step, by the time Monday comes around you're actually kind of excited for school and that never happens. It's second period when it sinks in that things probably won't be any different, Frank is a separate person outside of school and it's not like he's going to jeopardise his popularity to be seen talking to a nobody. You're still quite excited that you have English with him at fourth period, even if it's just to admire him across the room.

Bert McCracken isn't popular, but he also isn't a nerd - he's known for being a shady guy who deals drugs around the back of the parking lot and you've done well to avoid him for most of your school life, until now that is. He saunters up to your desk, sliding into the seat next to you uninvited and leans on his elbow, his greasy hair partially covering his face.

"Well hey there little Miss" He greets, eyes raking over you uncomfortably

"H-Hi.."

"So we're supposed to hand in our assignments today, it'd be real cool if you'd change the name on the top of yours to mine.. the teacher won't mind if you miss one deadline, you're always a goody-two-shoes.. but I just know he'll send me to the principals office if I miss another.."

"I-I'm sorry.." You gulp nervously, tucking your hair behind your ear "I-I can't do that.."

"Come on sugar.. I'll make it worth your while.. " He sneers, sliding his arm over the back of your chair as you shuffle in the opposite direction

"Move" Comes a stern voice from above you, you look up to see Frank leaning over with both palms on your desk, he looks pissed off "Don't make me tell you again, McCracken"

"Chill out, Iero" Bert growls, standing to his feet with both hands held up "We were just talking"

Frank waits for him to wander off to the back of the class and harass someone else before he takes his place in the seat next to yours "You okay Y/N?"

You visibly let a shaky breath out "T-Thanks.. I-I'm okay now..." you don't get to hear Frank's response because the teacher starts reading out information from the board but you feel safe now, comfortable next to Frank though it scares you a bit what his friends will think.

You're distracted from listening to the teacher by Frank's thigh nudging against your own, you look down to see his hand hovering just below the desk, holding out a folded piece of paper for you to take. You try to be discreet as you unfold it below the woodwork, the last thing you want is to be caught out and landed in detention, you're met with Frank's neat handwriting again.

\- Date? -

You furrow your brow as you look over to Frank who has an unreadable expression on his face, you reach out and point to the writing at the top of your notebook that states today's date, Frank snorts in response - covering it cleverly with a light cough when the teacher looks over before he's writing yet another note and this time not bothering to get your attention, instead pushing it into the hand in your lap, the warmth of his hand brushing dangerously against your skirt as he pulls away. This time you unfold it and blush, embarrassed that you'd totally misinterpreted the first message.

\- I know that, silly. I'm asking if you would like to go on a date with me? -

You purse your lips together as you try to control the obvious redness in your cheeks, you glance over at an amused looking Frank who's watching you fondly before you shyly nod 'yes' and a grin breaks out across his face. The rest of the lecture is spent in relative silence, Frank's thigh brushing comfortably against your own as you both jot down notes until the teacher let's you all have ten minutes free time at the end.

"For a moment I thought you were going to tell me to fuck off" Frank hums, knocking his shoulders lightly against your own

"Wow, you make it sound like you're used to rejection" You tease, turning to face him "Has anybody ever actually said no to you?"

Frank shrugs his shoulders "I've never asked anyone who matters until now"

"Hmm, does that line work on all the girls?" You raise your eyebrow in challenge

"Wouldn't know" Frank smiles genuinely "Never used it on anybody else"

-

It's the following Friday when you meet up for your date, you're glad that your Dad is away on business so you don't have a curfew - or someone to be overprotective when Frank picks you up in his car. You're going somewhere low-key, Frank gave you the option of the fanciest restaurant in town and looked visibly shocked when you said you'd much rather spend the time somewhere more intimate - he hasn't told you where you're going, just said that it would be the two of you and that he'd pick you up and drive you home.

It takes a while to pick something to wear, you haven't been on a date before and you're not sure whether you're overdressed or under-dressed but you feel confident enough in your Bouncing Soul's tee and your favourite black skirt. It reaches mid-thigh and you're glad that you can show off the wolf girl tattoo on your thigh, most of it is hidden by your skirt but at least half of it peeks out from underneath and it contrasts well against your pale skin, you hope that Frank likes it - you love what you've seen of Frank's tattoos and wonder if he has any more.

Frank isn't a minute late, pulling his car up outside and giving you one last chance to check your reflection over in the mirror before you lock up and head out to the car, he meets you halfway along the path and pulls you in for a quick hug before taking your hand and guiding you over to his car. He's wearing a grey button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone, his jeans are black and tight without a rip or patch in sight, he looks smart.

"You look beautiful" He smiles almost shyly, opening the passenger door for you and shutting it once you're seated safely inside.

"You like Chinese food, right?" He asks as he pulls out of your street, meandering around the roads like he's been driving for years

"My favourite!" You grin, realising that you can smell freshly cooked food in the take-out bags on the back-seat

"Mine too" he visibly relaxes "I got a bit of everything but then I was worried in case you're not into that stuff"

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me or is it a secret?" You tease, turning sideways in your seat to watch him as he drives

"Well.. you didn't want to go somewhere fancy so I thought I'd take you somewhere special instead" Frank hums, turning up a dirt-track and driving a little faster now the traffic is gone

"Sounds mysterious" You raise your eyebrows, not missing the way he's biting his lip like he's the nervous one

"Well.. it's really low-key so I uh.. I don't know what you're expecting but.. it's.. it's somewhere special to me and I think you'll like it.." Frank explains, rambling on a little as he switches on his headlights - the city is far gone now and the roads are darker

"Is this the part where you tell me you're a cannibal and you're going to drag me through the forest by my hair?" You fake-gasp, looking around at the trees surrounding the path

Frank snorts, shaking his head "Well, you do look good enough to eat" he teases, winking playfully and giving you a glimpse of the regular Frank

It's twenty minutes before the car stops, you're on a hill of some-sort and you can see the faint light pollution over the edge of the cliff from your seat in the car but not much else, everything else is solitary and quiet, it doesn't look like anybody comes out here at all.

"Stay there, close your eyes and don't open until I say so, okay?" Frank instructs, unfastening his seatbelt and opening the door as you nod, letting your eyes flutter shut apprehensively.

It's a few seconds before the door unlocks on your side and you're hyper aware of Frank leaning through the gap to pull out the food from the back seat along with another bag seated next to it. He whispers a quiet "back in a sec" and leaves the door open while he shuffles off a bit further up the path, it's a few minutes before he returns and you're nervous at this point, not just from the forest surrounding you but the sheer darkness and the fear of the unknown.

You feel Frank's warm breath on your cheek as he leans over and unbuckles your seatbelt, taking your hand in his as he leans back.

"Okay, you have to keep your eyes closed but I'm going to lead you outside, okay?" Frank explains, the nerves evident in the tremor of his voice "I know this sounds like a bad horror movie but you trust me, right?" he laughs lightly, hand brushing the outside of your calf as he guides you until your feet are planted on the grass outside.

"Just so you know, if you kill me out here I'm going to come back and haunt your ass!" You warn, playfully

"I don't doubt it for a second, sweetheart" Frank grins, slamming and locking the car door behind you before taking your hand and placing his free arm around your waist as he slowly guides you up a slight incline "Nearly there.. watch your step.."

You're comfortable with his hand pressed against your midriff and you're almost disappointed when you reach your destination and he pulls his hands away, telling you that you can open your eyes but then you see the most beautiful sight and it takes your breath away. There's a tartan blanket laid out on the grass with various types of Chinese take-out plated out, a portable icebox filled with drinks and candles dotted all around the place giving a slight ambiance to the darkness.

"Turn around" Frank whispers as your eyes widen, placing his hand on the small of your back as you turn to face the cliff edge.

The city below you is illuminated, the bright lights of Jersey shining like a fairground - it's the perfect view and you gasp slightly, taking in the entire image glowing in the moonlight.

"S-So beautiful!" You gasp, eyes flickering over everything in sight as Frank whispers a "Yeah, I know" that you can feel against the shell of your ear. You turn to face him and he's barely an inch away from you, he looks almost shocked - like he hadn't planned to get this close but he doesn't move back, let's his eyes flicker down to your parted lips and then back up again as if he's waiting for you to pull away.

You don't, instead you reach out to stroke your fingers lightly down the front of his shirt, willing him to make the first move because you're not sure you're brave enough to do it yourself.

"I really wanted to bring you out here" Frank says quietly, his warm breath ghosting over your lips as he still doesn't move away "It's a really special place to me, and-.. and I wanted you to be the first person I brought up here"

"I'm glad you did" You smile, sucking your lower lip between your teeth momentarily before letting it drop - noting the way Frank's eyes follow your every movement "It's amazing up here.. with you.."

You debate in your mind whether you should have been forward enough to add the "with you" but it feels right in that moment and Frank doesn't seem spooked, instead it makes something sparkle in his eyes and suddenly he's got both hands on your hips and he's brushing his lips against yours curiously as he watches your reaction and you can't help but let your eyes flutter shut with a sigh and that's all the confirmation he needs so he closes the gap and works his lips against yours, gripping your hips lightly as he pulls you against his body.

You go willingly, the hand that was toying with his shirt now pressed firmly against his chest and your free hand coming up to cup his shaved jawline, the slight stubble the right side of rough against your fingertips. He sweeps his tongue skilfully against your lips and you part them instantly, letting him explore the warmth of your mouth as he holds you firmly against his body. You can feel the warmth of his skin beneath his shirt pressed up against your own and it sets your entire body on fire, sure you've had kisses before - you're not a total loser but nothing has ever ignited this spark in you, you wish that it would never end.

By the time you both break for air your lips are kiss-swollen and red, matching Frank's and no doubt setting off against your pale complexion - Frank's eyes zone in on the contrast and he looks pleased with himself, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he holds you in place - leaning in for a last kiss before he pulls away again.

"I've wanted to do that for a while" he admits quietly, his cheeks tingeing pink slightly

"Y-You're blushing" You can't help but point out because it's just so unheard of, Frank's got a fuck-boy reputation so how has he gotten so smitten that he's blushing around a girl who's leagues below him?

"Yeah? So are you" he chuckles, nudging his nose against your own before pulling away "Come on, food's getting cold"

-

The food is incredible, you've always loved Chinese food but Frank apparently lives near the best take-out in Jersey and you insist that this has to become a regular thing, trying to ignore the tiny voice in the back of your head telling you that this is probably a one night thing because hello, this is Frank Iero and you're not even in the same ball-park as this guy.

"... So my Dad gave it all up to be around for me but then my Mom divorced him anyway which totally sucks" Frank sighs, telling you all about his life up until now ".. Sorry, I'm totally talking too much - I'm not very good at this" he sighs, sipping at a bottle of Coke.

"You trying to say you're out of practise, Iero?" You laugh, wondering what's so different about being here with you "Besides, I like hearing about you.. your life sounds way more interesting than mine"

"Well usually if I even bother doing the date thing the girl orders the most expensive thing on the menu and then talks about fucking shoes or what's happening on America's Next Top Model" Frank rolls his eyes dramatically "I tend to switch off after a while, nod in all the right places you know?"

"What about guys?" You ask boldly, wondering if the rumours were true

Frank chuckles, ducking his head slightly "Guys aren't really in it for swanky restaurants and polite conversation" he admits, biting his lip

"So it is true then?" You tease, pushing your hair out of your face "You're bisexual?"

"I don't really use labels" he shrugs, shoving his plate aside to stretch his legs out "Does it bother you?"

"Of course not" You smile, stretching your legs out next to his and straightening out the hemline of your skirt "You can't help who you like"

"I like you" He smiles, reaching out to squeeze your hand momentarily

"I like you too" you bite your lip, grinning when he shuffles closer and leans in to kiss you again

It's slow and soft, his hand high on your outer-thigh to steady himself as he leans in. You rest your palm over his heart, sliding up to trace your fingers around his collar as he hums quietly against your lips, pulling away with a sparkle in his eyes.

"You know, that day in the library I never thought you'd even give me a chance" He admits, staying close as his hand rubs up and down your thigh over your skirt "I thought you'd thrown my number away when you didn't text"

"Why would I do that?" You frown, smoothing your hand down his chest

Frank shrugs "We both know I've got a reputation"

"I don't care about that" You sigh, reaching up to stroke your fingers through his hair "Okay, maybe I did before that day in the library but.. but you were genuine, real.. I didn't expect you to be.."

"No one does" Frank purses his lips "Not until you anyway, things are different with you.. you actually mean something, you're special.."

"You trying to make me blush again, Iero?" You laugh quietly, biting back a smile as he leans in to kiss you shortly

"So what's this tattoo then?" He asks, fingers tracing the lowest line visible "Can I see?"

"Sure" You smile, allowing him to push the material further up your thighs and expose the whole design "It's a wolf girl, I drew the design up myself"

"She's beautiful" he grins, tracing his fingertips along the line-art and leaving goosebumps in their wake "Sorry.." He muses, glancing up at you mischievously as his fingers carry on their journey across your flesh

"S'okay" You grin, biting down on your lower lip before bravely surging forward and planting your lips against his, your fingertips threading through the soft hairs at his nape as he kisses back passionately.

He doesn't break the kiss as his other hand finds your opposite thigh, nudging lightly until you take the hint and cross it over his leg, climbing into his lap still joined at the mouth until you're straddling him with your legs out behind him. He holds you in place with his strong, tattooed hands - letting them explore beneath your skirt until he's gripping the tops of your thighs and you can't help but roll your hips lightly in his lap, pleased with yourself when you feel his arousal begin to come alive.

He breaks the kiss for a second, just enough time to reattach his lips to your chin, leaving open-mouthed kisses as he mouths along your jaw and grazes his teeth along your neck. You moan quietly as he nips and sucks at your throat, gasping out a pleased sound when he bites down and sucks a bruise over your pulse. You tug lightly on his hair, harder when he begins to moan softly at the sensation. One of his hands comes up underneath your shirt, thumb brushing the lace of your bra right in the place of your nipple with just enough pressure to harden the bud hidden behind the material.

You shiver slightly as he tugs down your collar and mouths at your clavicle, it's colder now and nearing midnight but you don't want this to end.

"You're cold" He whispers, pulling away slightly and wrapping his arms around you

"Warm me up then" You reply boldly, pleased with the cheeky smirk it brings from him

"How about we get in the car?" He compromises "Don't want you getting sick because of me"

You're both quick to pack the picnic away, unspoken intentions in the air and the undeniable bulge in Frank's jeans that you're quite proud to be responsible for. You hadn't come out tonight with the intention of losing your virginity but the temptation is there and you'd be lying if you said you didn't wish for Frank to be the one to take it. It's warmer inside the car and you're glad when Frank takes your lead and follows you into the back seat, locking the door behind you and hovering over you on his knees as he leans in to kiss you again.

"Lie down.." He whispers, waiting for you to shuffle beneath him before he lowers himself over you, propping himself up on his elbows as he rests his forehead against yours "..Hi.." he grins playfully.

"..Hey.." You whisper, sucking your lip between your teeth as you stare up at him - he's got a twinkle in his eye that's darkening by the second and soon enough he's got his mouth on your throat again and you can't help but throw your head back, allowing him better access as you gasp and sigh into the dim light.

You can feel his calloused fingers - from years of playing guitar - stroking up and down your sides beneath your t-shirt, it doesn't take long for him to impatiently ruck your shirt up past your belly button and begin mouthing at your torso, tracing his tongue across your pale skin before swirling it around your navel. He nips lightly at your tummy, dragging his lips along the ridges of your ribcage as you card your fingers through his hair with hums of appreciation.

As he leans forward your skirt gets pushed up your thighs until it's barely covering your panties and Frank's Jean-covered crotch is rubbing directly against your wet heat. An involuntary moan slips from your lips at the sudden friction and the surprise on Frank's face tells you he hadn't meant to go that far but now he's heard it he's intoxicated by it and he begins to ground himself against you over and over until you're whimpering and tugging desperately at his hair while he moans into your neck.

"F-Frank.. do you.. do you have anything with you?" you ask nervously, the sensation becoming too much

Frank stills his hips, reaching down between you both to slide his hands into his pockets and squeezing his eyes shut in frustration when he comes up empty.

"I'm sorry" He sighs, leaning back against the door "I don't have anything with me"

"It's okay" You reassure "It's just.. it's not the kind of thing I carry around so I wanted to ask.."

"Believe it or not, my main goal for tonight wasn't to bring you out here and fuck you" Frank groaned, resting his head against the car window

You smile to yourself, though you're mildly frustrated from the heat between your legs you know now that Frank was genuine and honourable in his intentions, you're not just here for fun.

"You're pleased?" Frank furrows his brow, laughing lightly

"Well it kinda proves that I'm not just another notch in your bedpost or whatever" You purse your lips, looking away shyly

Frank reaches out to stroke his hand against your cheek "You're special, I told you that"

"Yeah? Well now I have solid evidence that you, the famous Frank Iero - can be a total sweetheart" You tease, pulling him in until he's close enough to brush his lips against yours

"I'd invite you back to mine but.. my Mom's not working tonight and-... well it'd be a little awkward.." He admitted, looking defeated

"My Dad's away for a few days" You say calmly, not wanting to sound too desperate "You could.. You could stay over?"

"You'd want that?" Frank's eyes flash hopefully as you nod "that would be amazing"

"I have condoms.." you push it further, looking up at him shyly through your lashes

Frank leans forward, catching your lips with his "I'm sure we can find a use for them"

You half-expect Frank to clamber into the front seat and put his foot down on the gas until you're both falling through your bedroom door but he looks hesitant for a moment as his fingers slide beneath your skirt. The goosebumps are evident on your thighs and he leaves new ones with every soft stroke along your skin, it's making a definite wet patch form in your panties and you can feel your nipples beginning to harden uncomfortably beneath your bra.

"There's something I want to do before we go" Frank hums thoughtfully, sliding his tattooed hands slowly until they disappear beneath your skirt "You can tell me to stop?"

His fingertips find your panties, hooking around the hem as his thumbs rub softly at the wet patch. He glances up at you hesitantly before you nod, a breath caught in your throat as you gasp out "Please don't stop" It's all he needs to get started, wasting no time in tugging them over your thighs as you buck your hips up, feeding them down past your knees until they're balled up in his hands and he's shoving them in his pocket with a smug line about "Keeping them for later"

You feel nervous exposed like this, your ass against the cool leather seats and your skirt shoved up high as Frank looks down at your waxed pussy, tracing his thumb down your slit and gasping at the wetness coating the pad of his thumb. He holds himself up with the opposite forearm as he hovers over you, moving his mouth against your neck again as he strokes gently up and down your slit, just teasing you on the edge as you start to whimper beneath him.

"God, you're fucking soaking" He groans hoarsely against your ear, taking the lobe and sucking lightly as two of his fingers dip slowly into your hot wetness, sinking down to the last knuckle as you gasp out a "F-Frank.." he curls his fingers against your walls, dragging his fingertips down your channel as he begins to pump slowly in and out.

"So tight baby" He says lowly, the tone in his voice makes all your blood rush south and your pussy begins to throb desperately. He uses his thumb to press against your clit, not rubbing yet - using just enough force to feel it pulse wantonly beneath him. When he does finally pay attention to your clit he drags his fingers from inside you and slowly pushes them along your opening until he reaches the tiny bundle of nerves and begins to work at it steadily.

"O-Oh.. Ohhhh.." You moan, hands buried in his hair as he groans words of encouragement into your neck "O-Oh Frankie.." there's a swirling feeling in the pit of your stomach and it should hurt but it feels so good, the heat beginning to pool until he pulls away, a breathless laugh against your ear as you whimper.

"Have you ever had an orgasm before?" Frank asks, leaning up to shuffle further down your body

You consider lying, making it look like you're more skilled than you are but you know he'll see right through it when he realises you have no idea what you're doing.

"No" You answer meekly, biting your lip as you look up at him innocently

"Good" Frank grins, pressing a kiss just below your navel "Because I wanna be your first"

You barely have time to protest even if you would want to because before you know it Frank's face is disappearing below your skirt and all you can see is the dishevelled mess of hair on his head. You reach forward and push your fingers through it, tightening your grip as you feel his mouth on you. He's light at first, gentle and tentative as he blows carefully down your slit. He brushes his lips against your skin as you whimper before using two fingers to open you up and drags his tongue slowly from bottom to top, swirling momentarily when he reaches your clit.

You cry out his name and a string of profanities, your grip on his hair automatically increasing and for a millisecond you're worried about hurting him but he moans so deeply against your slick pussy that you do it again and again just to feel the vibrations trembling through your core. He drags his tongue flat against your opening, loosening you up as he slides two fingers inside you, curling them slowly until he brushes your g-spot and his tongue begins to push against your clit, sweeping slow, steady strokes that aren't too fast and aren't too slow, just enough to keep you on edge as you whimper his name.

The heat begins to build rather quickly and you barely have space between your constant whimpers to warn him of your approaching climax but he's skilled enough to know your body better than you do, it's obvious in the way he slides his hands underneath you, pulling you against his face and holding you in place as he furiously mouths at your heat all hot tongue and rough stubble. Your thighs are first to quiver, shaking uncontrollably as you try your best not to clamp them shut over his head and then your back is arching while your eyes roll back, his name choked out between moans as you fist his hair.

You're left boneless, panting on the back seat as Frank kisses your inner thigh all the way up to your knee waiting for you to come down from your high. When you finally stop seeing stars you glance over at him looking proud as punch, his lips shiny and swollen as he smirks up at you. You bite your lip shyly as you whisper a quiet "Hi" before giggling, glad when he breaks out in a grin - crawling the length of your body to kiss you. You can taste yourself but it's not bad like you'd imagine, It's a turn-on in itself to think that just a moment ago Frank had his tongue inside of you, doing wondrous things to your body.

You sigh happily into the kiss as you wrap your arms around his neck, only opening your eyes when he pulls away momentarily to brush his nose against yours.

"How was that?" He asks, though the smirk on his face tells you he knows exactly how you feel

"Incredible" You whisper, sucking your lip between your teeth as you swallow your nervousness and begin to ooze self-confidence "I think we should go back to my place now, so I can show you just how grateful I am.."

Frank doesn't need telling twice, in fact barely a minute later he's in the drivers seat revving up the engine. You're pleased to look over and see his erection still straining against the material of his jeans, you know - the erection that you single-handedly put there - you can't stop grinning to yourself that this is finally happening. Frank must feel a similar way because he keeps letting his attention be drawn to you and then smiles widely to himself as he refocuses on the road, it's euphoric.

"So your Dad's definitely not going to show up then?" Frank double-checks as you both unfasten your seatbelts, car parked in your driveway - the street barely illuminated with the street-lights.

"Definitely" You reassure him, knowing the last thing you both need is to be caught in the act "He does this a lot, goes away for a few days to work and then comes back when he's done.. it's cool, it's just us I promise"

He nods fervently, looking almost nervous as he opens the car door. As he slides from the seat you blush a little, seeing the corner of your panties peeking out from where they are kept safely in his pocket. The night air is chilly and you can't help but shudder as the breeze travels underneath your skirt, teasing at your otherwise naked body - Frank seems to notice, smirking boyishly to himself as he follows you to the front door. By the time you've locked up and directed Frank to your room you can both feel the nerves radiating from one another.

Frank's socked feet pad closely behind your bare ones as you cross the threshold and you can sense him pausing to look around your room while you reach into your dresser drawer and pull out a sealed box of condoms, sliding them onto the bedside cabinet in plain view. Frank doesn't comment on the fact that they're unopened, you think it's pretty obvious by now that you're a virgin and you're confident from the teaser in the back seat of the car that Frank will know exactly how to take care of you.

"I like your posters" He nods towards the wall, adorned with all of your favourite bands "I love Jawbreaker"

"Me too" You grin, turning to face the various musicians you have plastered over your wall.

You feel Frank slide up behind you, dancing his fingers against your hips as he leans in to place gentle open-mouthed kisses to your nape. You sigh softly, barely audible but he's heard it - smiling against your skin as his fingers slide underneath your t-shirt and rest on your tummy. You lean back against him lightly, confident that he's there to support you - your eyes flutter shut as he kisses along your shoulder, his hands stroking gently against your bare skin until you turn around in his arms and kiss him softly, growing more and more desperate as he walks you blindly to the bed.

As soon as the backs of your knees hit the mattress you pull him down on top of you, pleased when he breaks the kiss to tug his shirt over his head revealing tattoos that you commit to memory, contrasting against his ivory skin. You reach out and trace your fingers over the artwork as he straddles you, pausing momentarily to let you admire his ink before you catch him looking and blush. He cups his large hand underneath your jaw and leans forwards, capturing your lips in a hungry kiss as your hands slide down his toned abdomen and rest on his hips.

He pushes a hand underneath your shirt, the contact of his warm palm against your colder skin making you shiver and gasp gently into his mouth. He smiles at your reaction, rubbing his thumb in soft circles over your skin as he moves his mouth against yours, pressing his lower half against you when you tug his hips down, both sighing at the contact. He pulls away slightly, nudging his nose against yours as your lips brush gently together, his warm breath against your kiss-swollen lips as he speaks softly.

"Is this okay?"

Any feelings of worry dissolve with the calm, soothing velvet of his voice, how slow and serious he's taking your first time. You nod your head, scared to speak in fear of groaning from the sensation of his erection pressed against your groin.

"We don't have to do this you know?" He steadies himself on his forearm beside your head as he tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear "If this is all too fast, we can slow it down a little.."

"I want this.." You reassure him, sucking his lip softly between your teeth for a second - pleased with the way it makes his eyes flutter shut "I want you.."

Knowing that you're as into this as he is he wastes no time in rucking your shirt up until you take the hint and pull it off over your head, leaning forward to skilfully unclip your bra and throw it to the ground along with the discarded clothing. He bites back a groan as he gazes down at your body, you've always been a little self-conscious but the way Frank is staring at you so hungrily fills you with a confidence you didn't know you possessed.

"Fuckin' beautiful" He murmurs, dragging his lips against the soft skin as his fingers trail up to find your nipple, rolling it around between is thumb and forefinger gently while you whimper below him.

He takes the opposite bud between his lips, swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin and tugging with his teeth, the right side of pain enough to make you gasp and buck your hips up into his - more than pleased when he pushes back, rolling his hips against yours and roughly pushing the denim of his jeans against your naked lower half. He kneels up just enough to tug your skirt down past your thighs so you can kick it from your ankles, leaving you naked beneath him as he admires you through hooded eyes.

"No fair.." You tease, hooking your fingers into the loopholes on his jeans and tugging "Better play catch-up, Iero"

"Go ahead" He raises his eyebrows in challenge, sitting back on his feet as he waits for you to sit up and undress him "I'm not stopping you"

You bite your lip nervously as you sit up, hyper-aware of how close you are now he's practically sat in your lap looking down on you as your shaky fingers unfasten his belt, the metal clinking as you slide the leather through the buckle and reveal the shiny button of his jeans. You don't dare look up though you know he's watching you, you can feel his stare as well as the warmth of his breath against your ear and it's driving you wild knowing that in a few minutes you'll both be naked and you'll be on your way to losing your innocence.

You pop the button without a hitch, slowly sliding the zipper down and tugging the material until it reveals his tight, red boxer shorts. He moves backwards until he's stood at the foot of the bed between your legs, allowing you to continue undressing him easier. You slide your hands below the denim waistband and pull his jeans down to reveal tattooed thighs and a larger-than-average bulge below vibrant red material. Your mouth waters at the sight of it straining against it's covering, a definite wet patch already formed near the head.

Frank doesn't rush you which you're grateful of and you're pleased with the soft moan of encouragement he gives when you cup your hand softly over his erection, tracing the outline firmly as you explore. You're not totally naive and so you know what's expected of you in this situation, you can't wait to get your mouth on him, drive him wild but he seems content with taking anything you'll offer him no matter how vanilla, he seems to just want to be in your presence and you're grateful of that, it takes the pressure away.

You look up at him as your other hand comes up to slide around the places you can't reach, his eyes are closed and his wet lips parted as he loses himself in the sensation, you're pleased that this means you get the upper-hand, the element of surprise when you finally lean forwards and begin to mouth at the material encasing his length. A startled groan slips from his lips as he looks down at you going to work on him, he slides his fingers into your hair and rubs at your scalp with his fingertips.

By the time you move to tug his boxers down they're wet and sticky, his erection fighting to escape from it's confines and you can tell by the way Frank has to stop himself from tugging on your hair too roughly that he's getting desperate for uninterrupted contact. You shove his boxers to his knees, biting your lip mischievously as his cock bounces in front of your face, it's thick in your fist as you begin to pump up and down, your tongue darting out for kitten-licks - alternating between licking the vein on the underside to dragging your lips along the leaking head.

"S-Stop teasing-.." He whines, his hips stuttering slightly as he holds himself back from thrusting

You experimentally slide the head past your lips and into the warmth of your mouth, your tongue flat against the underside as you bob up and down, letting the throbbing tip slip from your lips momentarily as he gasps above you. The saltiness of his pre-cum coats your lips but you find yourself liking the taste, desperate for more - you firmly grip the base as your slowly slide the head past your lips again, edging your way down inch by inch until your nose touches your fist and he chokes out your name.

You run your tongue along the underside in a zig-zag pattern as you slide up and down his length, thankful that you've had the initiative to breathe slowly through your nose and take it easily so you aren't gagging around your mouthful. Whatever you're doing seems to be working a treat, you can tell by the low groans and moans slipping from his lips like butter as he cards his fingers through your hair. You gently slide the fingers of your free hand between his legs, rolling his balls gently around with your fingertips and then reaching further to drag the pad of your fingers along his taint.

It has the desired effect; he jolts unexpectedly and hits the back of your throat, whimpering an apology as his grip tightens in your hair. You moan appreciatively around his length, the vibrations humming their way through his body and increasing his sensitivity. He holds on for a few seconds as you continue your oral assault but then all of a sudden he's pulling himself away and babbling out a half-broken plea.

"S-Stop..S-Stop..You gotta-.." He gasps, angling his hips out of the way as he catches his breath

"You okay?" You bite your lip, looking up at him - he looks wrecked, and you preen under the knowledge that you did that to him.

"Y-Yeah, that was-... wow!" He laughs breathlessly "I-.. You nearly made me cum too soon-.."

"Not bad for a first try, huh?" You grin cockily, cut off when he slides his hand underneath your jaw and presses his lips against yours, tasting himself as he lowers you onto your back.

"Not bad at all-.." He hums between kisses "You're a fucking pro-.." You're vaguely aware of him reaching over you blindly to find a condom, you can hear the tearing of the foil packet as he sucks your lower lip between his teeth "Gonna make you feel so good, babe-.."

You both look down between you as he slides the latex over his erection, your heart begins to race as you realise this is all becoming real and you're totally unprepared because they don't teach you the ins-and-outs of intimacy in health class. Your breath catches in your throat as he rolls it to the base, looking back up at you with dark, lust-filled eyes.

"You sure?" He asks one last time, giving you the final chance to back out

"W-Will it hurt?" You whisper, eyes searching his nervously

"It's going to stretch a little, but I'll go slow.. I'll make you feel so good-.." He promises, nudging his nose against yours and peppering kisses along your jaw "If you want me to stop at any time-.. you just say the word, I swear I'll stop-.. just wanna-.." He suckles on your ear lobe softly "..-Just wanna make you feel good-.."

You sigh as goosebumps litter your neck and shoulder, his hot breath tantalizing your senses and relaxing you completely "Do it-.." You whimper, your fingers brushing through the hair at the back of his neck "..Please Frank-..Just-.."

He rubs his cock teasingly against your swollen clitoris, pulling a high-pitched moan from you as you tighten your fingers in his hair. You shiver as he slides up and down your wet folds, dipping in slightly and then back out until finally he pushes into your tight channel and a deep moan erupts from the both of you. He bottoms out a few seconds later and grunts lowly with his face pressed into your neck, you can feel your walls contracting around him as you adjust to the intrusion, his fingers trailing up and down your sides as he waits through it.

It takes less than a minute for you to relax, the trace of his fingertips, the soft-spoken whispers and kisses to your neck enough to mellow you out. He tentatively moves his hips, rocking them back and forth as you gasp and sigh, it feels good - better than good - it's like his body is made for yours and he knows exactly how to make you feel euphoric "F-Faster.." You breathe out, pleased when he leans up slightly and pulls your legs over his hips. You cross your ankles behind him, pulling him further against your body and then he begins picking up pace, slamming in and out of you at the perfect angle, hitting your G-spot repeatedly as you moan out a string of profanities and his name over and over.

"G-God you're so tight-.." He whimpers out, his face contorted and brows furrowed "F-Feels so fucking-.. nngh!"

"F-Frank-.." You gasp out as you feel the knot in your stomach grow, warmth pooling in the pit as he slams into your core repeatedly "Frank I'm gonna-.." you attempt to reach down between you, wanting to tease your clit just enough to get off.

"N-No.. Not yet-.." he moans, pinning your wrists above your head and making you whimper even more, dancing on the edge of climax yet not quite able to cross over without the stimulation "W-Wait for me-.. Fuck Y/N I'm so close-.."

"T-Together-.." You whine, feeling impossibly close "H-Hurry Frank-.."

He holds your wrists in place with one hand as his other comes down to grip your hip, thumb bruising your skin in the best way as he moves at a rapid speed, pounding into your sweet spot until his body begins to tremble and you can tell he's nearly there.

"A-Ah-.." He lets out brokenly, pushing his hand against your mound and rubbing at your sensitive bundle of nerves with rough fingers "Ah-.. I'm gonna-.. Oh-..Oh Y/N-.."

Your eyes roll back as your own orgasm rocks through you, his name spilling from your lips with a flurry of expletives until you swear you can see stars. You're vaguely aware of him collapsing against you and it's not until he pulls out of you with a tired grunt that you come back down to earth. The room is silent apart from your mutual panting, you can feel the cold air brushing against your white hot skin as he disposes of the condom and crawls onto the mattress next to you.

"T-That was-.." He whispers hoarsely, his breathing still erratic

"Wow.." You say quietly, blinking a few times as you adjust to your surroundings

"Yeah-.." He laughs breathlessly, tugging at your wrist until you roll onto your side "Come here-.."

You curl up against him, his skin as hot as yours in the otherwise cold room - your lower half presses against his thigh as you cross your leg over his and you whimper quietly from the over-sensitivity. He wraps his arm around your body and rests his chin against your hair as he listens to your breathing.

"I've never done that before-.." He admits quietly, you look up at him confused as he stares out into space "I mean-.. I've had sex but-.. not like that-.."

"Like?" You frown, wondering how it would be different from his usual experiences "It wasn't good?"

His line of vision breaks and he turns to lock eyes with you, realising how he must sound as he laughs quietly and presses a kiss against your head "It was amazing, I didn't mean it like that-.."

"Then what do you mean?" You whisper, tracing your fingertips along the artwork on his chest

"It's always been just-.. just sex-.." He shrugs, sliding his fingers through your hair "No feeling-.. No-.. Nothing like this-.. this is-.. you're different-.."

"I bet you say that to all the girls" You tease, biting your lip as you look up at him but he looks genuine, looking down at you like you're everything.

He traces his thumb down the side of your cheek before he rolls you both over so he's hovering over you. He presses his lips softly to yours, pulling out a quiet whimper as you slide your arms around his neck and relax into it, it's a few seconds before he pulls away again with his forehead pressed against your own, he gazes down at you like it's the first time he's ever seen you, you're this shiny new toy and he wants to map out every piece of you.

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing" He whispers, stroking your hair from your face and nudging his nose against yours "I know I'm not-.. I don't usually do the whole relationship thing-.."

He's right, in all the time you've known of him he's never had a girlfriend or boyfriend - it's all about sex and fuck-buddies and once he's had his fix then that's it, that's how he got the reputation of fuck-boy in the first place - Frank Iero doesn't do feelings.

"-but I want to.. with you.. I want to try, if you'll let me-.." he rambles off, half talking to you and half internal monologue because the look on his face tells you he can't believe what he's saying either, he didn't expect to fall this hard "I want you to be my girlfriend.. do this properly.."

"But what about-.." You whisper nervously "I'm not going to be a girl on the side for you to pay a little attention to when you're bored-.."

"I know that-.." He breathes "I said you were different, didn't I? Right from the start I knew you were different-.."

"But what about everyone else-.." You wonder, thinking about the countless other girls that hang off him every day and the fact that his friends won't approve of you

"Fuck everyone else-.." He laughs lightly "I don't care what anyone else thinks.. I want to be with you, if you'll have me-.. I don't want anyone else-.."

"Can I trust you?" You wonder aloud, eyes searching his though you already know the answer, you can feel it in your heart

"I swear you can-.." He promises and you can see the honesty in his eyes "If you'll just-.. please-.."

"Okay" You smile quietly, so quiet he has to make sure of it

"You'll be my girlfriend?"

You answer him with a kiss, soft and passionate as he wraps his arms around you protectively.

School is a blur, you can feel everyone's eyes on you - the girl that tamed the infamous Frank Iero but you don't care about them and neither does he, walking hand-in-hand through the halls as he walks you to every class, leaving you with a sweet kiss at the door.

Prom night is like a fairytale, he picks you up in his car and brings you flowers - tells you how beautiful you look in your dress and then he treats you like a princess all night, slow dancing until the early hours and then you curl up in his arms laying in his bed.

Four years later and it's weird to think that Frank was ever that person who didn't believe in love, because all you've ever experienced with him is everything you ever imagined as a little girl. He loves you, you love him - It's that indescribable connection that you just can't live without.

It's true love.


	4. Smoking

This one was requested on my tumblr (imagineiero) - Y/N and Frank are in a Dom/Sub relationship.

***

"You were late today" He grunts out, legs spread wide as he stretches out on the sofa - his arms over the back making his short stature look ten times more intimidating "I don't like it when you disobey me, Y/N"

"I'm sorry" You whisper, eyes drawn to the cigarette between his lips - the way his mouth only opens at one side when he talks, keeping the other side clamped firmly around his smoke, it's oddly arousing since you know exactly what that mouth can do.

"Sorry, what?" Frank drawls out, narrowing his eyes as he stares into yours "I think you're forgetting your place, baby-doll"

"I'm sorry, Sir" You correct yourself, you can't believe you've slipped up so easily - this is basic, you know these rules - you've been part of Frank's world long enough to know better "Allow me to make it up to you?"

Frank's eyes rake down your body with disinterest, you're wearing a navy pinafore and though his expression doesn't give anything away you know he likes it, he's told you enough times before.

"Why should I?" He raises an eyebrow, looking you in the eye - challenging you "Why shouldn't I just punish you right now?"

"Because I can make you feel good, Sir-..." You dare, moving closer until you can place your hands on his thighs and drop to your knees between his legs "...-Please Sir, Can I touch you?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He groans, biting his lip as he slides his hand beneath your jaw - cradling your face as he strokes his thumb across your mouth, pushing it between your lips where you suck obediently as his eyes darken "God, look at you - so fucking needy"

You nod silently, eyes innocent and wide as your tongue works at the pad of his thumb until he drags it away, tugging your lower lip with it momentarily. He brings his hand to his lips, silently watching you, taking three more tokes of his cigarette before stubbing it out and discarding the ash tray - his full attention on you, sat patiently at his feet.

"Show me how you can be a good girl" He wets his dry lips, bucking his hips up enough to slide his jeans and boxer-briefs to his calves in one movement, your eyes widening as his arousal stands full mast, you'll never get used to the impressive size.

"Thank you, Sir" You gush, squeezing your fingertips into the flesh of his tattooed thighs as you lean forward on your knees, licking a stripe from base-to-tip along the underside of his cock.

You take one hand, gripping around the base as you slide the swollen head past your lips, sucking thirstily as the tangy pre-cum coats your tongue. You dip into the slit, lapping up more and more until you take your first journey down to the base, swallowing inch-by-inch until his tip nudges against the back wall of your throat. You've practised this enough that your gag-reflex is trained to take him fully, You preen under the praise you get - quiet murmurs of "Mm that's it" and "Fuck yeah, baby" - paired with his fingers tangled in your hair, guiding your head up and down with gentle pressure.

You hollow your cheeks as you pull back, pushing down again instantly until the wiry hairs at his base tickle your nose. Your rhythm builds up quickly, steadily bobbing your head up and down, tongue flat against the underside as he takes control - gripping the back of your hair firmly and guiding you at his preferred pace. You moan appreciatively around your mouthful, moving your hand from his base to steady yourself on his thighs, forearms resting against his skin as you obediently let him use your mouth, pleased with the expletives slipping from his lips along with your name over and over until his movements grow sloppy and his hips stutter beneath your grasp.

He holds your head roughly in place as he paints the inside of your mouth in his white hot liquid, a satisfied groan escaping as he pulls you off. You wait obediently as he recovers from his high, mouth still holding every last drop of his spillage because he hasn't given you permission to rid yourself of it yet. You watch as his chest rises and falls beneath his shirt, wish you were cradled in his lap with your head against his heart and his strong arms wrapped securely around you.

"Swallow" He whispers, tired eyes zoning in on you as he redresses himself.

You audibly gulp, opening your mouth for proof before smiling sweetly "Thank you, Sir"

"Good girl" He grins, tugging at your wrist until you take the hint to crawl into his lap "Now get over here, I missed you" You straddle him, pushing your face into his neck and smiling happily against his warm skin. He circles his arms around you, holding you tight as he hums in appreciation.

"You did good, baby" He whispers, sliding his hands up and down your back "I love you, Y/N"

"I love you too, Frankie" You sigh, pressing a soft kiss just below his ear.


	5. Be My Baby?

Warning: Detailed Smut, Swearing/Cussing, Daddy!Kink, Sugar Daddy/Baby  
Era: Leathermouth!Era Frank  
(Another request from my tumblr: imagineiero)

Frank has been looking for a sugar baby, he meets his match in Y/N.

***

The underground club on fourth street had become a regular haunt for Frank though he was thankful none of his friends knew he was going there, it would scream desperation and while Frank wasn't ashamed of the fact he was practically offering himself on a plate he didn't feel like broadcasting it and opening himself up to relentless teasing.

Wednesday nights were dubbed 'Sugar Club' - a sort of singles night for those looking for a Sugar Daddy or Sugar Baby, Frank was in the market for the latter. He'd dabbled in the BDSM community for a few years now, he'd dipped into all-sorts and though it was all exciting there was no security there - most of the people he'd picked up from BDSM clubs had been one-nighters and not always satisfying. He'd been single for a while now, trawling through pornography and literature trying to get his fix but never satiated.

That's how he'd come across this particular community.

He'd read up on it as much as he could before he decided to step foot in the club and though he was still rather new to it all he considered himself well-read and felt surprisingly comfortable in the dingy bar. It had been eight weeks now but he still hadn't found what he was looking for, sure the girls and guys were hot - some of them the figment of his porn dreams but nothing felt right, he didn't get that click that he desired - he wasn't sure if he'd ever find it in something so manufactured but he stayed anyway, week after week scoping out the talent.

That's when he'd first seen Y/N.

She'd arrived in a short blue dress, much like those worn by schoolgirls in the Japanese comic books he'd grown up reading. Pale, smooth skin contrasting against the dark material - he wasn't the only one in the club to notice her, she turned heads as soon as she stepped onto the dance-floor. He watched from his seat as she glanced around the room looking disinterested before moving over to the side of the dance-floor and taking a seat on the bench near Frank, close enough for him to hear her gulp down her root beer but far away enough for him to watch her discreetly.

It didn't take more than a few minutes for the first man to come along, sporting the usual 'Daddy' sticker that was given to everyone after they paid their entrance fee. He was taller than Frank, with muscles practically bursting from his V-neck - Frank groaned to himself as he crossed his arm over his less toned stomach, sort-of wishing he'd made more of an effort now and not came here straight after a gig with his white Leathermouth clothing still practically sticking to his skin. He hadn't really cared before, but now - seeing as the girl of his wet dreams was about to head off with a muscular air-head, he was regretting his decision.

He took a swig of his beer as the overhead speakers switched tracks to one of his favourites 'Mommy, Can I Go Out And Kill Tonight?' he smirked to himself as he wondered if the guys would agree to cover it at the next show. Pretty girl and Muscle-man seemed to be deep in conversation, or at least the guy did - Frank could hear him talking her ear off about something and Frank could practically feel the death glare she was giving the guy though he seemed to be oblivious to it.

"So, am I going to get your name, angel-face?" He finally took a gap in conversation to pay attention to her

"You just interrupted The Misfits" She said dryly, with a bored look on her face "You're lucky you're not getting a punch in the face"

"Can I get you another drink?" He offered, ignoring her response

"Sure" She smiled sweetly "Then you can tip it over your own head, so I don't have to bother"

Frank snorted as the man frowned and left, causing pretty girl to look over and catch eyes with him, as she turned away he was sure he could see a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. It was barely a few minutes later when contender number two approached her, stopping shortly when she held her hand up and barked out a "Not in this lifetime, dude"

Frank decided that he couldn't sleep tonight if he hadn't at least tried his luck, so he wordlessly slid across the bench until he was close enough to speak to her, licking his lips almost nervously before he began to speak. She'd noticed his presence, side-eyeing him but not reacting so he at least knew she was going to see how this played out.

"Forgive me for intruding-.." Frank spoke calmly, not even looking at her - following her gaze out onto the crowded dance-floor "I know I'm totally going to get shot down here but I couldn't leave without at least telling you that your taste in music is impeccable"

"A Misfits fan?" She hummed, nodding appreciatively "You have my attention"

"You don't seem to be doing too well on the whole guy picking thing"

"Not really found what I'm looking for" She shrugged nonchalantly

"And what is it that you're looking for exactly?"

She tapped the back of her knuckles against the 'Daddy' label on his t-shirt, not even bothering to look back at him before draining her drink and sliding the bottle onto the table

"Hmm.. you know, I kinda got that impression already - you know, because you're in a seedy bar on 'Sugar night' - care to elaborate, Miss?" Frank chuckled dryly

"How about you buy me a drink and I'll let you know?" She raised her eyebrow, actually turning to face him this time "It's Y/N by the way, since you didn't ask me already"

"Wasn't sure if you'd tell me" Frank shrugged, sliding his empty bottle onto the table next to hers as he got up "It's Frank by the way, since you didn't ask me already" he parroted, winking as he headed towards the bar, leaving her biting her lip as her eyes followed him across the room.

He ordered her another root beer, keeping the lid intact until he headed back to the table where Y/N sat, eyes screaming for help as a middle-aged man chatted her up. Frank laughed quietly to himself before leaning over the man's shoulder and whispering "I wouldn't bother with this one, heard she killed the last dude and stole his cash" He bit back a grin as the man took a double-glance and then rushed off into the crowd, then he took his seat next to her as she watched him with an impressed look on her face.

"What did you say to him?" She raised her eyebrows

"Told him you were a murderer" Frank shrugged, holding out the sealed bottle

"Nice!" Y/N grinned, reaching out and then pausing when she realised the bottle wasn't open

Frank spoke into her ear to be heard over the music "Didn't want you thinking I put anything in it" before using his teeth to bend the metal and pop the cap off, handing it over to her as she smiled gratefully.

"Thanks" She smiled, taking the bottle from his grip and looking out towards the crowd again "So, are you going to be my wingman or are you going to ask me out?"

"What would you prefer?"

"Haven't decided yet" She shrugged "You could be a murderer"

"I could" Frank nodded in agreement "But I have a credit card without a limit, does that make me a murderer with a chance?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'm a masochist"

"Are you?"

"Guess you'll have to find out" She winked "Are you a murderer?"

"Guess you'll have to find out" Frank smirked, pointing out a man near the bar in a three-piece suit "So, you want a wingman? How's that guy do for ya?"

She shook her head "He screams vanilla sex and business meetings"

"Bet he's loaded"

"I'd rather rich murderer than rich businessman"

"Good to know" Frank nodded, smiling to himself "Him?" He pointed out a young twenty-something with neon Nike's.

"Not into twinks" She shook her head "Besides, he's gay - I saw him grinding up on that big guy over by the pinball machine"

"Guess you're stuck with me then" Frank knocked shoulders with her lightly "Unless you've found a better option?"

"I'm getting bored and it's getting late" She sighed, taking one last look around the perimeter. Frank's heart sank momentarily, wondering if this had all been for nothing before she nudged shoulders with him and leant over to speak into his ear "If you let me stay at your place I'll let you fuck my face"

"Sold!" Frank snorted, reaching for her hand and practically manhandling her out of the club while she giggled after him

"So what's with the attire, Frankie-boy? Some kind of uniform?" She teased, poking at the hand-drawn logo over his heart "I'm certain you're not wearing white because you're pure"

"I'm in a band, came straight here from a gig - that's why I'm all sweaty and gross" He shrugged nonchalantly "Why, is it turning you on?"

"Definitely" She purred, hanging onto his arm as they stumbled down the street "So what do you play? Or are you a singer?"

"Guess" Frank challenged, guiding her down a side-street as a short cut to his apartment

She slid her hand down his wrist to pull his hand into hers, sweeping her fingertips over his to check for callouses "Guitarist" She responded instantly "Although, maybe a singer too?"

"Correct" He grinned "Though I'm more of a screamer than a singer"

"Bad ass!" She gasped, slapping his arm playfully "You'll have to invite me to a gig sometime"

Frank was thankful that his apartment wasn't too far from the bar, even more thankful that he'd remembered to tidy up before he left for the gig that night - the only thing out of place when they got through his doorway was his guitar case near the door but Y/N had barely given him chance to glance at it, tugging him in by the scruff of his shirt and pressing her lips roughly against his.

He didn't take much convincing, his instincts taking over and slamming her against the nearest wall, tugging her legs around his waist and holding her up by her thighs, fingertips bruising the pale skin as his tongue worked it's way past her pretty pink lips. She bunched her fingers into his hair, tugging his head back for better access as she crossed her ankles behind his back, sucking on his lower lip as they both moaned quietly at the contact.

Frank blindly made his way to his bedroom, carrying her effortlessly without breaking contact until he leaned against the back of the door to slam it shut behind them, letting Y/N drop her legs to the floor - and then her knees, without missing a beat. He swallowed thickly as she began to tug his pants down, biting her lip as she revealed his arousal - cock already standing at full mast from the flirting in the club and then the hot tongue action as they reached the apartment - She looked up at him with a lustful expression as she took him in her dainty hands, pumping him a few times before wrapping her lips around the head and sucking slowly, swirling her tongue around the tip and dipping in and out of his slit - coating herself with his tangy pre-cum.

Frank groaned appreciatively, tugging his shirt over his head and throwing it to the ground as he watched her work her mouth skilfully around his erection. She hollowed her cheeks without warning, sliding inch-by-inch down his length until he felt his tip thud against that back of her throat without even a hint of a gag reflex. He pushed his fingers into her hair, brushing it away from her face and tugging it at varying pressures until he got rougher and she began to moan, vibrations quaking through his cock as she built up her rhythm.

"F-Fuck.. Y-Yeah.. just like that baby-.." He growled bunching his fingers into her hair and tightening his fist, beginning to pull her on and off himself just to test her resistance. She went without a fuss, letting him use her mouth to get off, she had the guts to wink up at him as he began to move his hips - pulling a desperate moan from his lips as he built up speed.

"O-Open.." he grunted out, sliding his free hand against her face, cradling it as she widened her mouth - relaxing her jaw and allowing him to freely thrust in and out as much as he wanted

"Y-Yeah.. F-Fuck..G-God look at y-you-.." He groaned, flicking his hips repeatedly as he felt his climax building "W-Wish you could see yourself.. F-Fuck-.."

He squeezed his eyes shut as he blurted out a warning, loosening his grip on her hair and resting his palms lighter so she could pull back if she wanted to - even more turned on when she chose to stay, seconds later closing her mouth around his pulsing erection and sucking thirstily to swallow down every last drop of cum he spilled. He whimpered as he pulled away, over-sensitive and thighs beginning to shake as he dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her in for another kiss - tasting himself on her and groaning at the way her soft hands slid against his chest.

"Fuck, you're amazing-.." He mumbled between kisses, stroking his fingers through her hair "..-I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Only as much as I wanted-.." She grinned, leaning back in to nip at his lower lip "..-Kinda wanna do it all over again"

"Mm.. is that so?" He groaned softly, moving away to press his lips to her neck - smiling as she sighed at the contact "If you take this pretty dress off for me I'll give you a reward, how about that baby?"

"Please Daddy-.." She moaned, tugging at his hair until his low tone vibrated against her skin "..-I've been such a good girl-.."

"Yeah, you have-.." He agreed, sliding his hands along the backs of her thighs until he could tug her dress over her head "..-Now get that pretty ass on the bed, I'll show you what good girls get"

By the time Frank had kicked his remaining clothes to the ground Y/N was naked in the centre of the mattress, thighs pressed together concealing her heat as she watched him wide-eyed, crawling the length of the bed until he was hovering over her. He moved his tattooed hands over her pale skin, cupping her breasts and rolling her nipples around between his thumb and forefinger until she whimpered against his lips.

"P-Please Daddy-.." She whimpered, arching up into his touch - gasping when he suddenly let go, sitting up and gripping her knees, pushing them apart and laying on his front in the space between her legs.

She gasped as she threw her head back against the pillow, feeling the warmth of his hot breath tickle her most sensitive parts, please when he wasted no time in teased her - sliding his hands underneath her thighs and tugging her against him, holding her in place as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss against her lips.

The second kiss was more forceful, his tongue sliding out and parting her lips - sweeping against her sweetness and making her entire body shudder in delight. She gasped out his name amongst expletives, her thighs quivering either side of his head as his tongue worked expertly against her slit, finding its way up to her clit and sucking hard, pulling away and then diving back in to steadily flick against the bundle of nerves until her first orgasm began to approach.

"F-Frank-ie-ie-.." She moaned, moving her fingers from where they were bunched up in the bed sheets to grip his hair, pulling him closer to her heat and holding him in place as he voluntarily buried his face deeper, groans of pleasure vibrating through her core as he held onto her tightly, rubbing his stubble against her sensitive skin as his tongue stroked her through her orgasm.

She blacked out momentarily, seeing stars until she came around to find that Frank hadn't stopped his oral assault, her over-sensitivity dancing on the fine line between unbearable and incredible.

"F-Frank-.. Y-You gotta stop-.. I-I can't-.." She whimpered though she still gripped his hair loosely, unsure whether she wanted him to stop or keep going, wishing that she could experience the mind-blowing feeling forever. He broke away momentarily, just enough to slide two fingers easily inside her - locating her G-spot instantly and grinning, lips shining wet as she moaned from his touch. 

"You're so close, baby-.." He moaned hoarsely, darting his tongue out to lick at her clit again "I can feel it-.. gonna make you feel so good baby-.. let Daddy make you feel good-.."

"P-Please Daddy-.." She cried out, voice high and breaking as she rocked herself down on his fingers "Need you so bad-.. Daddy-.. Daddy please-.."

He worked his tongue over her button repeatedly, slamming his fingers into her spot until her thighs began to tremble again, her head thrown back and eyes rolling as she babbled incoherences - her second orgasm of the night washing over her and making her back arch deliciously.

"That's it-.. that's my girl-.." Frank moaned, rutting himself against the bed - now impossibly hard for a second time "Cum for Daddy-.. good girl-.. do it, fuck yeah baby-.."

She looked spent as he pulled his fingers free, climbing the length of her body and sliding his tongue past her lips - giving her a taste of her own sweetness as she whimpered against his lips. His cock pressed against her hip, making him moan softly into her mouth before she looked down, impressed at his libido as he bit his lip from the sensitivity.

"T-Think you can go one more time, baby-girl?" He asked, barely expecting the nod of the head he got in response.

"Anything Daddy-.." She assured him, biting down on his lower lip as he groaned "Wanna fuck me, Daddy?-.. Fill me up real good?"

"Y-Yes, God Yes-.." He growled, blindly reaching into the bedside drawer to pull out a foil square - pleased when she took it from his fingers and opened it with her teeth, sliding the rubber skilfully over his erection.

"Fuck me Daddy-.." She whined, tugging him until he settled between her thighs again - wrapping her legs around his waist "..-Hard"

He pushed into her with one movement, both moaning at the sudden tightness of her walls - his balls slapping lightly against her as he reached the base. His hand gripped roughly onto her hip, fingertips almost definitely leaving crescent moon imprints as he flicked his hips and slammed into her roughly.

"Yes Daddy!" She cried out, crossing her wrists behind his head as he built up his rhythm, pounding into her relentlessly as she cried out harder, faster - With it being his second orgasm and her third it wasn't surprising that they barely lasted a few minutes between them.

"Baby, I'm gonna-..Oh fuck I'm gonna-.." He chanted out, moving his thumb to press against her abused clit, rubbing ferociously as she chased her climax, calling out his name as her already-tight walls clenched around him impossibly tighter, pulling out his orgasm along with a broken string of profanities.

By the time they had both calmed down, laying next to each other with an out-of-breath laugh they were both exhausted yet still held a sparkle in their eyes as they lay facing the other. Frank traced his fingers down Y/N's silhouette, outlining her curves and settling finally with his hand against her thigh.

"You're beautiful" He murmured into the dim light, his voice sounding wrecked from their antics

"Shut up" She mumbled, sounding almost shy - pulling him in for a kiss, much softer than they had been for the rest of the night.

"I really like you-.." He whispered, tracing his fingers over her skin "..-Do you think this could work?"

"Have you ever done this before?" She asked curiously, her own fingers dancing over the tattoos on his chest "The Daddy thing, I mean"

"No-.." He admitted, chewing the inside of his cheek "Does that-.. is that okay?"

She smiled, looking up at him - a twinkle in her eye "I haven't either-.."

"Wow-.." He chuckled lightly "I'd never have guessed-.."

"Guess I'm a natural"

"Yeah, you are-.." He grinned, leaning down to press his lips against hers "You wanna do this then, with me?"

She nodded her head, biting her lip "You wanna be my Daddy, Frankie?"

"I do-.." He breathed "..-So badly"

"Good-.." She rubbed her nose against his "..-'Cause I wanna be your baby"


	6. little bird

Your best friend Frank questions his sexuality - Friends to Lovers AU. (Smut Warning!)

**

“Hey Y/N?” Frank spoke softly, you could tell he hadn’t been paying attention to the movie for a while, he’d spaced out in thought and you’d been sneaking glances at him for the last half hour “How did you know you were bi?”

“Um.. well, I just realised I liked guys and girls” You shrugged nonchalantly “I was probably 14 when I realised for real but I’d had little crushes on both since I was a kid really”

“I just-.. I was with Gee for so long..” Frank sighed “..-and we were so young when we first got together I think that maybe I didn’t really give it much thought, I was just too busy chasing him”

Frank was 21 now, you both were - you’d met at one of his shows a few years back and hit it off instantly and he’d quickly become your best friend, you were inseparable to the point where you’d happily let him move in with you when he broke up with his boyfriend Gee. They’d been a cute couple, childhood sweethearts who’d grown up together but drifted when Gee started his final year of Art college, you’d all remained friends - it was an amicable split and you were glad for Frank’s sake if anything.

“Well, did you like any girls when you were growing up?” You ask, turning your attention away from the film and focusing solely on him, sat with his back against the headboard of his bed

“I guess-.. I mean, sure I thought girls were pretty and all but.. I don’t know, I just always liked Gee-.. ever since I could remember he’d been Mikey’s dorky big brother” he smiled fondly

“Well how about recently, I mean-.. you’ve been single for a while now.. any girls take your fancy, or guys for that matter?”

“Hm.. that guy at the coffee shop the other day was kinda cute I guess” Frank shrugged, looking thoughtful “and-..” he trailed off, chewing on his lower lip

“and?” You tilt your head, coaxing a blush from him as he finally revealed “Well.. there’s this one girl, I guess..”

“Yeah?” You perk up, finally getting somewhere “Tell me about her, what’s her name?”

“I can’t say her name” He shook his head instantly, eyes wide

“Okay..” You smirk, tugging him down so you’re both side by side on the pillows - the movie long forgotten in the background “So tell me about her, what you think about her”

Frank thought for a moment, pursing his lips “She’s real pretty, and smart.. uh.. she makes me laugh..” he smiles shyly as he lists off her qualities “She’s fun to be around, makes me happy..”

“Okay-..” You nod, thinking it over “Well.. I guess you could think of friends like that too so I don’t know if it mean you’re bisexual, Frank-..”

“But what about-..” He clamps his mouth shut, shutting his eyes momentarily before continuing “Don’t laugh but.. I er.. think of her a lot when I’m.. y’know-..alone” he emphasises the ‘alone’ with an eyebrow raise but you decide to drag it out a bit more, embarrass him a little

“Oh yeah?” You hum “What sort of things do you think about, Frankie-boy?”

“I can’t tell you that!” He scoffs, blushing furiously as he covers his face with his arms

“Come on!” You tease, tugging his arms away “I’m trying to help you here, tell me what you think about”

Frank sighs defeated, glancing at you for a second before laying on his back and closing his eyes with a long exhale “I swear to God you’re lucky you’re my best friend” He groans “If you repeat any of what I’m about to say to anyone I’ll fucking kill you”

“Oh the deep, dark mind of Frank Iero..” You sigh dreamily, receiving a backhanded slap to your thigh as you chuckle, laying down next to him on your back “Okay, spill it, Iero”

“Okay.. because this isn’t awkward at all-..” he snickers, biting his lip as he composes himself “Right well.. I mean obviously I think about her body and stuff..”

“Yeah but like, in general or specifics?”

“Does it matter? I’m thinking about a girls body with my dick in my hand is that not enough for you bisexuals?” he laughs childishly

“God, Frank.. I never took you as a shy boy-..” You tease, knowing that it’ll only spur him on and damn, you’re interested now, you kind of want to hear the inner workings of Frank’s mind.

“You’re insatiable” He groans loudly “Fine, I er.. I like her hips.. they’re all curvy and.. yeah.. and-.. she’s got these red panties that she sometimes wears and I like those too-..”

“You’ve seen her panties?” You snort, making him laugh

“I’m not like a fucking creep!” He defends “I could see the waistband when her shirt rode up”

“Yeah? What else?” You push, you can’t help but think that you have a pair of red panties that you like to wear but no, it can’t be you.. a lot of girls have red panties..

“Her skin’s real smooth” He explains “Like, I don’t know-.. soft and-.. feels nice, y’know?”

“You’ve touched her, you weirdo?” You laugh, bringing yet another snort from him “Should we inform her about restraining orders, Frankie?”

“I’ve hugged her!” He laughs, bringing his hands up to his face “and like, I don’t know-.. held her hand and stuff.. I don’t go out there touching up random girls, Y/N!”

“Are you sure that’s all there is Frankie?” You tease, rolling onto your side to poke him playfully “You gonna tell me you know what she looks like in her underwear next? Any secret birthmarks you’ve got stored away in that memory of yours?”

“No, no birthmarks-..” He laughs breathlessly, as you tickle his side “J-Just a tattoo!”

“What tattoo?” You pressure him, as he tries to bat your tickling fingers away, both of you laughing breathlessly until he nearly falls onto the floor “Come on Frankie, don’t hold out on me now!”

“O-Okay-..O-Okay-..I-I give-..” He pants trying to stop your tickle attack as he laughs so hard his face reddens “It’s just a little bir-..” he stops abruptly, eyes bugging out as he clamps his mouth shut

You pause your movements, hovering over him with your hands pressed to his torso - his own hands loose around your wrists as you both stare silently, processing the admission he’s just unwillingly blurted from his mouth. He looks mortified and it takes an extra second for you to register the fact that you have a tattoo of a tiny bird on your right hipbone below the waistband of your underwear, one he could only have seen if he’d been paying extra attention when you dressed in the same room or shared a bed like you did some nights.

“Y/N-..” He trails off, seemingly unsure what he should say in this situation. His hands remain around your wrists that stay planted, effectively pinning him to the bed.

You’re not upset, or even weirded out by the fact he’s seen your intimate ink - you’re just shocked. You’ve liked Frank for a long time, almost since the moment you’d met him but you’d settled with the fact that he’s gay and wouldn’t share a second glance with you. It’s like at this moment all your dreams have come true but neither of you know what to do with that information.

“H-How do you know that?” You whisper quietly, eyes searching his as he swallows nervously - probably thinking you’re about to slap him and tell him to leave

“I-.. I er.. I swear it wasn’t intentional-..” He whispers back, voice shaky “You were here one night-..” he says, referring to his bed “..- your shirt rode up and I-.. I caught a glimpse.. that’s it, I swear-..”

He looks panicked now, like he’s waiting for a bomb to go off - you swear his eyes have widened to double their size and you can feel his heart racing underneath your hand

“How long?”

“H-How long what-..”

“How long have you felt like this?”

“I-.. I don’t know-..” he admits, swallowing thickly - his eyes are glassy, beginning to wet slightly “I’ve always-.. always felt strongly for you but-.. but I didn’t know what it was until recently-..”

You nod slowly, unable to process what you’re hearing - you feel like you owe him some kind of response but the words dissolve on your lips and you’re nervous, it’s like all these feelings you’d buried are beginning to resurface and you’re terrified they’re going to seep from your pores and you won’t be able to control them.

“I-I’m sorry Y/N-..” he whispers hoarsely, his voice is broken and cracking “I never meant for this-..”

His eyes look like they’re about to spill over and you can’t deal with that, you don’t ever want to see him cry, you’ve seen it before and it breaks your heart to witness. You cut him off before he can break any more, catching his lips mid-word and silencing any apologies. He stills for just a second, gasping against your mouth but then he’s catching up with your assault, moving his lips skilfully against your own, his hand coming up to cup the back of your hair lightly. You break away slightly, leaving your lips brushing against his own as you let out a shaky breath, his eyes opening to meet your gaze.

“W-Wow..” he whispers, hand still caressing the back of your hair “I-.. Wow, Y/N-..”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you” You whisper back, your heart racing from the adrenaline

“I think we’ve wasted enough time, don’t you?” He murmurs, eyes falling to your lips again before he tugs you back in and kisses you more passionately this time.

You rise up on your knees, straddling him blindly as he slides his tongue past your lips and moves his hands to your waist, bringing you down against his body and holding you securely. You move your hands up to tangle in his hair, tugging gently as he moans quietly into your mouth, rubbing his crotch up against your heat. You moan as you roll your hips down, his hardness pressing against your panties - you’re thankful that you’re wearing a nightshirt and not anything restricting because you want to feel everything.

Frank lifts a leg, kicking his foot off the mattress to roll you over and pin you to the bed roughly with a quiet grunt, not breaking away from his hold on your lips. You sigh as he grinds his arousal down against you, pulling your bare legs around his waist as his hand finds its way beneath your shirt. You whimper desperately as his fingers graze over your nipple, feel his smirk against your lips as he tugs at the sensitive bud, flicking and twisting gently until you’re whining and arching your back as best as you can underneath him.

“Yeah? That good?” He hums, moving away to sweep his tongue against your throat, grazing his teeth against the skin

“F-Frankie-..” You gasp out as he bites down, running his tongue over the flesh as he sucks a bruise into your neck “F-Fuck Frankie, Yes-..”

“Mm..Fuck, you taste better than I imagined-..” He groans, dragging his tongue across the abused skin - you wonder where the shy, nervous boy has disappeared to but you’re pleasantly surprised with his replacement “I want you, Y/N-.. All of you-..”

“Please Frankie-..” You sigh, as he blindly unfastens the buttons on your nightshirt, pushing it from your body with ease and leaving your swollen pink nipples to grow impossibly harder in the cool air “A-Anything Frankie-.. N-Need you-..” You whine desperately, arching your back off the bed as he gazes down hungrily at your exposed body.

You should feel nervous to be so naked in front of him, just your panties shielding you from his gaze but the way he’s staring down at you so lust-filled has you overflowing with confidence and you can’t help but reach out and tug at his shirt, bringing him from his trance just enough to tear his own shirt over his head and reveal the tattoos that you’ve seen so much of, you can’t wait to taste them.

Frank moves to mouth at your nipple, sucking it between his teeth and biting down with just enough pressure to balance you on the fine line between pain and pleasure. You gasp and feed your fingers through his hair, tugging at the messy strands with a whimper until he releases and blows on the hard buds, the cold air from his lips teasing them and making you shiver.

He navigates his way down your torso, mouthing at every ridge in your abdomen - his hands trailing up and down your sides gently until he reaches your hips, shaping your curves repeatedly with each stroke. He dips his tongue into your navel, swirling it around before dragging it lower and lower, nipping at the waistband of your panties until you gasp out a “Please Frankie-..” and buck your hips from the bed, allowing him to tug the remaining material down past your ankles.

His thumb finds your tattoo, tracing in circles over it until he replaces the digit with his mouth - tonguing at the pretty line-art and leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses against it until he gets lower, following your V-line down until he’s breathing against you, tantalising your soaking wet heat even more than just the sight of him between your legs. He uses two fingers to part your folds, sweeping his tongue from your perineum to your clit in one movement and you can’t help but wonder if he’s been watching pornos to get an insight in what to do, either way his tongue is working double-time like a fucking champ.

It’s dipped inside your hole now, swirling around before coming out to trace against you, his tongue flat against your throbbing clit, he must be able to feel it - pulsing against his mouth, desperate for release. He slides two fingers inside you, groaning loudly against you - the vibrations radiating down to your core “Fuck Y/N, such a pretty little hole-.. so fucking tight for me-..” he hums, flicking his tongue repeatedly against your clit as he angles his fingers, locating your g-spot almost instantly and bringing a punched-out moan from somewhere deep inside you.

“R-Right there-.. Oh Frankie!” You whimper, legs beginning to quiver already and it’s barely been a few minutes.

“Fuck, I’ve been waiting to hear you make those sounds-..” he bites his lip, driving his fingers repeatedly into your spot “..-wanted to be the one to-.. to make you moan like-..”

“A-Ah-.. F-Frankie!” You cry out, thighs trembling either side of him as you reach your peak.

He’s relentless with his movements, thrusting his two fingers over and over as you ride out your wave - removing them only to press his face against your heat, his tongue lapping up your wetness and the roughness of his shaved jawline driving you wild as his hands grip underneath your thighs, pulling you ever closer while he teases you through the aftershocks.

“Ohh-.. Oh Fuck Yeah-..” You sigh dreamily, rocking your self against him slowly as he steadily comes to a stop, kissing his way upwards until his chin is resting on your lower stomach and your hands are loose in his hair.

“You’re amazing” He mumbles, pressing a soft kiss just below your navel

“W-Where did you learn to do that?” You respond breathlessly

He chuckles lightly “Not bad for a first timer, huh?”

“How about you show me what else you can do, huh?” You tease, rolling your lower lip around between your teeth

His eyes light up mischievously as he crawls the length of your body, pressing his forehead against yours “You asking me fuck you, Y/N?”

“You know I am” You grin, nipping at his bottom lip playfully

“Some manners would be nice, baby-..” He teases, rubbing his boxer-clad erection over your bare crotch “Ask fucking nicely”

“Please Frankie-..” You moan, widening your eyes as you pout “..-I’ve been a real good girl, will you please fuck me?”

He groans, leaning forward to kiss you hungrily “Fuck, I’ll never get bored of hearing you moan my name like that”

You’re vaguely aware of him kicking his boxers away while his tongue explores your mouth, he breaks away only to reach into the drawer of his night-stand and pull out a familiar foil square, ripping the corner with his teeth before expertly rolling it over his length. He moves his mouth to your jaw and then neck, all teeth-and-tongue ravaging the sweet spot below your ear as he lines himself up - the mixture of sensations making you repeatedly sigh his name, your hands buried in his hair.

He hooks his hands underneath your thighs, adjusting you until your legs are wrapped comfortably around his waist, one hand on your hip and the other planted next to your shoulder - holding him above you as he slowly pushes inside. You share a mutual gasp as your heat engulfs him and by the time he bottoms out he’s sucking softly at your neck, leaving tiny hickeys as he tastes every inch he can reach.

“Fuck, you’re so tight-..” He groans, beginning to rock his hips gently “..-F-Feels amazing”

He builds up his pace rather quickly, encouraged by your moans and compliments - by the time he’s found his rhythm you’re both slipping out expletives and the air is thick and hot. You’ve got one hand buried in his hair, tugging roughly just the way he likes it and your other is leaving crescent moons and scratch-marks down his spine. He surprises you with a circle of his hips, slamming back into you and pounding into your g-spot, the loud moan that erupts from your throat should be embarrassing but it drags an even louder one from him and it’s enough to make the heat start pooling in your lower half for the second time.

“F-Frankie-.. ‘m so close-..” You whimper, your thighs beginning to quiver beneath his grip

“Me too-.. Me too-..” He pants out, resting his forehead against yours as his thrusts grow sloppy

He’s slack-jawed and sweaty, his eyes half-lidded and darker than you’ve ever seen them before - his hips stutter barely a minute later, pulling a final punched-out moan from him as he releases inside of you. The blissed-out look on his face when his furrowed brow softens and his eyes roll back is enough to tip you over the edge, your walls clenching around his already sensitive cock and dragging a spent-out whine from his lips. Your back arches off the bed and you’re sure you’ve blacked out for a moment, sated and exhausted in the best way - you’re vaguely aware of him pulling away, he’s gone for a short while, probably disposing of the condom but before you know it he’s crawling over you again - peppering your face in soft, slow kisses until you crack your eyes open, smiling tiredly as he presses a gentle kiss to your lips.

“Please tell me that wasn’t a one-time thing-..” He murmurs, rolling from your body to the bed and pulling you with him so you’re pressed into his chest comfortably “..-because I don’t think I can deal with never feeling like that again”

“Me too-..” You smile, sliding a hand up to rest on the side of his neck - his pulse is still racing beneath your palm “..-I’ve wanted this for so long”

“You never told me” Frank whispers, nudging his nose against your softly “Would you ever have, if I hadn’t have said all that tonight?”

You shake your head “I never knew you were into girls, didn’t want to ruin what we had for you to not feel the same way as I do”

“Tell me-..” He tucks your hair behind your ear gently “..I want to know everything”

You smile shyly, and though you’ve just had sex you can’t help but feel a little bashful telling him all about your schoolgirl crush.

“I knew as soon as I met you that I felt an attraction, didn’t know how strong it was until later on” You admit, tracing your fingertips down his chest “When you moved in here it just-.. I don’t know, everything fell into place, it felt like home - I’ve never felt this safe and secure and loved around anybody before-..” you trail off

“You’re my best friend” He whispers, smiling down on you “but it’s more than that, even before tonight - it was more than that, I couldn’t imagine not waking up with you here-.. you’re the first and last thing I think of, always-.. I-.. I’m sorry it took so long for me to tell you..”

“Don’t apologise, you were working yourself out-.. I understand” You reassure him with a soft kiss “Besides, it’s better this way.. it doesn’t feel rushed, it just-.. it’s natural”

“Well I’m not wasting any more time trying to figure things out-..” Frank presses another kiss to your lips “..-I know what I want now, and it’s you - it’s always been you”

The words were music to your ears, it had been a long time coming but so worth it in the end. You never slept in your own room again after that night, taking up the space where you belonged in Frank’s arms - a year later and you were still strong, enough for him to sweep you off your feet with a romantic engagement, you said yes - of course - planning the halloween-themed wedding of the century for the following October.

Your tattoo had become a special reminder of how your relationship, and later marriage came to be - it was on Frank’s birthday that you decided mid-honeymoon to pay a visit to a tattoo shop local to your hotel - adding your wedding date and his initials to the little bird that spilled the secret of your requited love that night, watching movies in your room-mates bed.

You never did get to see the end of the movie.


	7. toy

Leathermouth!Frank is Y/N’s super hot Room-Mate.  
Warning: Heavy Smut, Swearing/Cussing, Daddy!Kink, Namecalling, Dom/Sub Elements, Strictly NC-17.  
Era: Leathermouth!Era Frank & Y/N

~

It wasn’t the first time Y/N had woken up in a sweat, cheeks flushed and lower half throbbing with want as she recalled the glorious dream she’d broken from just moments before.

It definitely wasn’t the first time she’d held her hand over her mouth, muffling the cries as she touched herself expertly, thinking of the tattooed man in the next room.

If Frank ever heard her, he never said - and she was quite content to keep it that way.

Until she wasn’t.

*

Fridays were gig nights.

Leathermouth played a regular slot at the academy down by the boardwalk, It was like Frank transformed into a whole other person once he dressed himself in his DIY white uniform and took to the stage. Y/N loved to watch, usually hid near the back of the bar out of sight - he never questioned it, and she never told him - just a secret thing she did once a week before heading back home and pretending she’d had a quiet night in with her book.

Frank wouldn’t mind her being there, in fact he’d love the attention but Y/N just couldn’t bring herself to tell him - couldn’t bring herself to explain why she slipped out of the club a few minutes after the final song, unable to face her room mate when she felt so incredibly frustrated and hot - all because he’d owned his stage and drove her wild for the last hour.

It was a regular Friday. Frank had left twenty minutes before with a side-arm hug and a promise not to be too loud when he came home later on. Y/N had wished him luck, as she always did - curled up in her nightshirt reading the latest Stephen King novel as she watched him head out of the door. That’s when the routine started, she’d throw the blanket from her lap and rush into her room - fixing her hair and make-up and sliding into a pre-prepared outfit from her closet.

She took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her leather jacket, a handmade Leathermouth pin attached to the collar by the front man himself - She stroked her fingertips over it before grabbing her purse and sliding out the door, hailing a cab and heading down to the venue. She arrived ten minutes before the lights went down, ordering a Vodka Red Bull and watching from the darker side of the club as the men in white found their places on stage.

“This is a song about cutting up girls and setting them on fire, hope you fucking hate it” Frank spat into the microphone before throwing himself around the place while the riff started.

Y/N watched as the crowd jumped, screaming along with him as he jolted around the place - a sweaty mess of hormones and angst until the final song started. His voice was raw by now, throat burning and face flushed - He threw himself into the crowd, moaning out the introduction for Leviathan and igniting the fire in Y/N’s lower half.

He flipped off the crowd and took a gulp of water, spraying it over the front row before tossing the empty bottle and leaving through the side curtain. Y/N shakily got to her feet, leaving her empty glass on the table as she slipped out of the side door to get her lift home, hoping that the alcohol in her belly was enough to let her put her plan into action.

She arrived home around 45 minutes before he did, taking off her shoes and jacket and readjusting her hair and make up in the mirror. She figured that this was a now or never kind of situation and if Frank didn’t react the way she hoped he would she could always blame the drink the next morning, even though deep down she knew she’d only had a double Vodka. She was broke out of her thoughts as she heard the key in the lock, dimming the lights as she waited quietly.

She watched from the corner as Frank walked blindly into their apartment, not caring about flicking the lights on as he kicked off his boots and ran a tired hand down his face, he looked wrecked already. He opened a beer, pouring a quarter of it into his mouth as he slid into his armchair - blindly reaching for the TV remote and settling on a Liverpool game, sliding his bottle onto the side table. She bit her lip and swallowed her nerves as she made her way into the room, barely giving him chance to look at her before she sat herself in his lap, her bare legs over the arm of the chair and her already short dress riding up her pale thighs a little.

“Uh.. Hi-..” Frank raised his eyebrows, looking at her in shock as she smirked at his reaction

“Hey there Frankie” She licked her lower lip, leaning forward

“What are you-.. Oh-..” he mumbled, letting his eyelids shut as she pressed their mouths together, licking his lower lip suggestively as he automatically parted his lips, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth.

On instinct he let his hands wander, one finding the back of her neck and the other sliding against the top of her thigh, fingers grazing just below the hemline. She pulled away barely, just enough to have him panting and looking up at her questionably.

“I came to your show tonight-..” She whispered, pushing her fingers into his sweaty hairline and tugging lightly “..-you’re disgusting when you’re on stage-..”

“I know-..” he smirked, glad that he was coming across the way he intended “..-didn’t put you off though, right?”

“So angry and such a filthy mouth-..” She murmured, brushing their lips together “..-I fucking love it”

He took charge, pushing his tongue into her mouth and tracing it behind her teeth as he squeezed the flesh of her thigh. She gripped his hair, pulling him back until he was looking up at her, eyes dark and lust-filled.

“Tonight’s going to go one of two ways-..” She whispered, kissing along his jaw until she got to his ear, suckling gently on the lobe “Either you’re going to send me to my room and tomorrow we’ll forget this ever happened..”

“Or?” He interrupted, tilting his head so she could graze her teeth against his neck

“Or-..” she continued, breaking to sink her teeth into his skin, sucking a bruise to the surface and running her tongue over the hot flesh “..-You’re going to send me to your room instead, and show me just how disgusting you really are”

She placed a close-mouthed kiss against his discoloured patch of skin, pulling back to see the lazy smirk on his face before he swept his hands underneath her and got to his feet, carrying her in the direction of his room and making her heart beat rapidly in anticipation.

He kicked the door shut behind them, dropping her to the ground at the foot of his bed and gripping her hips as he pulled her in for another kiss, letting his hand slide to her ass for a squeeze as she tilted her head up to meet his.

She pressed her thigh against him, feeling out the over-average bulge in his pants as he broke the kiss to growl lowly into her ear “You’ve got about three seconds to take that pretty dress off before I tear it from your body”

She wasted no time in pulling at the ribbon-tied back, letting the sheer material slide to the the floor and making light work of her bra and panties - kicking both to the side as Frank got out of his shirt. She dropped to her knees, fingers automatically reaching for his belt buckle as he pushed his hand through her hair, preening under his praise of “Such a good girl, so fucking obedient-..”

It didn’t take more than a few seconds for the buckle to pop open, his pants dropping to his ankles before he kicked them away - standing in all his glory as she admired his body, a heavily tattooed masterpiece that she couldn’t wait to have on top of her.

“What, you need instructions sweetheart?” Frank chuckled, loving the feel of her curious eyes all over his body “Show me what that pretty fucking mouth can do”

She wasted no time in swirling her tongue around his tip, coating her lips with his pre-cum as he pushed her hair out of her face, gripping it tightly at the back of her head as she began to inch down his dick. She didn’t stop until she reached the base, choking slightly as the head hit the back of her throat but not making any move to pull away as she contracted her throat around him.

“Oh fuck yeah-.. you take it so good, baby-..” Frank groaned, testing her as he pulled slightly on her hair - making her pull off before pushing back into her mouth “..So fucking pretty baby..”

He flicked his hips suddenly, driving his erection as far as it would go - she choked out a moan, reaching down to toy with herself as he repeated the movement over and over.

“Fuck, you love it don’t you?” Frank grunted, thrusting his hips forwards and backwards as her lips stretched around his width, leaking saliva and pre cum from each side “Love choking on my dick-..”

She moaned louder, straightening up on her knees as she stroked her clit - whining when he moved to kick her hand away - chuckling as he prevented her from getting herself off.

“Patience, baby” Frank muttered, pushing his thumb into the corner of her mouth alongside his dick “Don’t touch what’s mine”

She rolled her eyes back as she moaned, instead reaching forward to cup his balls - rolling them around between her fingers before sliding a hand back and surprising him by slipping one finger, and then another past his rim.

“O-Oh fuck-..” he whimpered, hips stuttering as she mumbled something incoherent “D-Don’t talk with your fucking mouth full” he grinned, biting his lip as she pushed her fingers deeper - angling them until they brushed his prostate, making him groan as she started rubbing furiously. 

“If you make me cum like this I swear I’m going to ruin you” he warned, fluttering his eyes shut as she got to work on his sensitive bundle of nerves. He felt the knot in his stomach tightening and pulled her off his throbbing erection, rubbing his tip all around her slick lips before slapping her on the cheek “Get on the fucking bed, don’t make me ask twice”

She pulled her fingers free, ignoring the quiet whimper it brought from him before climbing onto the sheets - making quite the show before flipping over and laying on her back patiently. He bit back a groan as he watched her curves sway, tightening his grip on the base of his shaft before crawling onto the bed and hovering over the top of her.

He sucked at her lower lip, biting slightly as she draped her arms over his shoulders - sliding his tongue around her mouth and tasting himself. He pushed a knee between her legs, letting her grind on him for a few seconds as his dick pressed messily against her hip. He pulled away to mouth at her neck, tongue and teeth across her pulse until his lips danced against her ear.

“Who the fuck said you could put your pretty little fingers inside of me?”

“Didn’t hear you complaining” She dared, eyes wide when he gripped her jaw - digging his fingertips into her skin as he pressed his nose against hers.

“You’re a dirty little bitch-..” Frank whispered lowly “..-luckily for you, I know what sluts like you need”

Her breathing stuttered as he spoke, making him smirk - knowing he’d got under her skin.

“Is that what you want, baby girl?” Frank continued “Want me to make you scream?”

“Y-Yes” She gasped out as he pushed his thigh against her heat

“Yes what?” He growled, waiting for her to say please

“Yes Daddy” She moaned, pleased when he groaned deeply in response

He let go of her face, letting his hand come down to cup her breast as his teeth grazed her clavicle before biting down “You’re going to fucking kill me-..” he sighed, pinching her nipple roughly as she arched into him.

He moved his hands down to her thighs, rubbing at the thickness as his tongue trailed around her nipples - moving down to nip and suck at her torso as he got lower. In an unexpected movement he hooked his hands underneath her thighs, flipping her over roughly and spanking her loudly as she moaned into the pillow. He squeezed her cheeks as he leaned over her, his chest heavy against her back as he swept his tongue across the shell of her ear.

“Such a pretty ass, baby” he groaned, smacking her again before dragging his thumb down the crease and rubbing at the puckered skin “Anyone ever been here before?”

“J-Just me-..” She whimpered, pressing back into his touch “O-Oh please D-Daddy..”

“Mm.. you like to get your pretty fingers inside yourself, huh baby?”

She nodded, whimpering as he pushed the pad of his thumb against her opening

“How many?” He nipped at her ear, as his thumb tugged at her rim - stretching her gently

“T-Two..”

“Oh baby, you’re in for a world of pleasure-..” he moaned as he sank his thumb into her tight hole “..-Gonna stretch you real good baby, gonna be riding my fingers while I fuck your sweet pussy”

“P-Please Daddy-..” She whimpered, pushing back against him as he chuckled

He leant back on his knees, parting her cheeks as he watched his thumb disappear over and over before pulling out and slapping her, leaving a red print. He stretched her apart, leaning forward to blow gently on her fluttering hole - darting his tongue out to taste her before shoving his fingers into his mouth and slicking them up.

He rubbed his lubricated fingertips against her perineum as he sucked and swirled his tongue around her circumference before pushing one finger, and then another into her tight hole - curling them deliciously and tugging back on the resistance as she moaned into her folded arms. He kept driving them in and out as he nipped at the skin of her ass and thighs with his teeth, eventually leaning down to lick a slow stripe from her pussy to her ass as he twisted his fingers.

By the time he’d got a third and then a fourth into her tight channel she was writhing, pushing back as she rode his fingers - he didn’t even have to do any work, she was doing it all herself - he listened to the loud moans and whimpers as he stroked his dick to full mast, rubbing against her perineum before sliding easily into her slick pussy.

She whined as she pushed herself up on all fours, using her arms to throw herself back against the intrusion as Frank built up his rhythm. He reached forward to grab a handful of her hair, tugging roughly as he pounded into her, stroking her walls furiously from inside until her thighs began to tremble.

“D-Daddy-..” Y/N cried, unable to do anything but feel “I-I’m so close-..”

“You gonna cum for me baby?” Frank panted, circling his hips as he teased her with his fingers, spitting on her opening to get more speed “Gonna squirt all over my dick, huh princess?”

“P-Please Daddy-..”

“Do it, fuck-.. cum for me baby-..” Frank growled, picking up speed and then tugging his fingers free as she quivered and spilt all over his lower half, letting out a brand new sound as she went over the edge “That’s it, O-Oh-.. Good girl, that’s it-..A-Ah-..” he moaned as she clenched around him

He slid his arm underneath her, pulling her back up against his chest and holding her in place as he flicked his hips repeatedly “You gonna go again for me baby?”

She let out a moan of agreement, barely able to form a coherent word as he used her - resting one hand against his thigh and the other holding herself up with the arm braced across the top of her chest. He reached his free hand down past her navel, pushing down until he could touch himself as he slid inside her - moaning at the sensation. Then he guided his fingertips to her swollen clit, rubbing furiously as it throbbed underneath him - her breathing getting erratic between her loud moans and whimpers until she trembled again and squeezed his dick from inside, letting out a loud cry as she came for a second time.

He roughly pulled her away, spinning her around until her back slammed against the mattress and without a second thought he was back inside her, chasing his own orgasm as he kissed her, hot and messy - his hands finding hers, fingers intertwined as he pinned her to the bed. He massaged her tongue with his own, tugging at her lower lip with his teeth as he pulled away - pressing his forehead against hers as he moaned, getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Come on Daddy-..” She gasped, as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly “..-Faster Daddy, harder-.. ruin me Daddy-..O-Oh fuck-..”

“Y-You wanna taste this, baby?” Frank growled, forcing his eyes open to gaze at her “Gonna suck me nice and clean?”

“P-Please Daddy-..” She whimpered obediently “N-Need you to fuck my mouth-..”

With a low groan he pulled out, stumbling as he got up - she rolled to her side automatically, her mouth open and waiting until he slid past her swollen lips for a second time, wasting no time in thrusting his hips until she was choking out moans repeatedly. Within seconds his dick was pulsing and spilling saltiness onto her tongue and down her throat, he pulled out from the over-sensitivity - leaving a trail of white across her lips which he swept his thumb through, feeding it back to her as she sucked his thumb clean - blinking up at him innocently as he bit his lip.

He wiped them both over with his discarded shirt before throwing it into a corner of his room, sliding into bed next to her as she curled into his side, leg pushed between his as she pressed against him, listening to the rise and fall of his chest.

“Who knew you’d turn out to be a pliant little sub?” Frank whispered, breaking the comfortable silence as he trailed his fingers down her spine, resting on her ass.

“I kinda already hoped you’d be a Daddy-..” she sighed, pressing a kiss to his tattooed chest “..-dreamed about it a lot, anyway”

“You did, huh?” Frank smirked, sliding his fingers down her crease and sinking them into her loose hole as she whimpered “Such a bad girl”

“Only for you” She whispered, pressing her face into his neck sleepily

“God, I never wanna move from here” he groaned tiredly, pressing a kiss to her hair “..’m so comfy”

“It’s the weekend, don’t have to move until Monday”

“Mm.. I have plans for this weekend..” he hummed, tracing his fingertips across the arm she had draped over his stomach

“Oh?”

“Mhm.. got a whole weekend to play with my new favourite toy-..” he teased

“Can’t wait” She grinned, leaning up to kiss his jaw “But now I need sleep, so shut the fuck up and cuddle me, Iero”

“Yes Ma’am” he fired back cheekily, wrapping his arms around her as she sank against him.


	8. told you they were fucking

PenceyPrep!Frank & Y/N are on tour together.  
This is your smut warning :)

~

 

Touring with Frank had been like a dream so far, it was surreal to think that every night for the last six months had been spent opening up for your favourite band. You’d been a fan of Pencey Prep since their earlier days, sneaking out from your parent’s house and watching them perform at CBGB in New York once a month. You’d met John first, he was a few years older than you but he worked in the record store outside of school hours and you’d admired he and his friends from afar for the last couple of years, you were surprised he knew who you were, he’d seen you play a cover of Boxcar in the school music show during the fall.

 

He’d slipped you a copy of their EP in the library and you thought it was the coolest thing ever, a real life punk band formed from guys at your own school. He got you on the guest-list for the show that Saturday, lied about your age because his friend was dishing out fake I.D cards - it was that show that changed your life for the better. You watched as Frank, the lead singer thrashed his way around the stage like he owned it - he’d been introduced to you after the show and offered you a smoke, you could probably pinpoint that as the moment your crush on him turned from innocent to hardcore.

 

Fast-Forward a few years and here you were, a college drop-out living the dream of touring across America. Your band consisted of your best friend Ce’Ce on bass and her older brother Nick who was an animal on drums, it was Pencey Prep’s second tour and you were glad you could all chip in to afford a bigger, more efficient tour van than the rickety one they’d suffered through in the last tour.

 

It was cosy and intimate, sometimes a little too much when you were all sleep-deprived and grouchy but you made it work, stopping off every few days to sleep in motels and recuperate. Frank had taken quite a shine to you or so it seemed, sometimes you’d catch him watching you while you slept with your head against the window but you never questioned him on it, it felt nice to have someone look at you so affectionately.

 

After your set the others would head off to the back room to smoke or call their family but you’d stick around side-stage and watch Pencey’s show, you frequently caught Frank’s eye between songs and he’d grin, knowing that you were watching him. You thought your crush was pretty obvious by now but Frank didn’t seem fazed by it so you didn’t hold back, just enjoyed watching your favourite band play and checking Frank out in the process.

 

John would tease you relentlessly over it and you’d be forced to clamp your hand over his mouth whenever Frank was near because though it was painfully obvious you were hot for him you didn’t exactly want to broadcast it. It was a Friday night in Pittsburgh when things seemed to take a change, you’d been sat on a stack at side stage as Pencey played their encore song. Usually you’d be dancing around and singing the lyrics along with the crowd but your shoulder had been giving you trouble and you ached so badly you couldn’t wait to go back to the motel.

 

You climbed up onto the stack, your legs hanging over the side while ‘Attention Reader’ finished up. John pulled a face at you as he passed with his bass, laughing as you raised your middle finger and stuck your tongue out. Frank was last off the stage as usual, having thrown his picks into the crowd and high-fived everyone at the barrier - he was surprised to see you still sat out side stage when he came through, usually you followed the band to the back room and waited for him there.

 

“You okay up there, little one?” he teased, looking up at you

 

“Your kettle’s black as fuck, short-ass!” you retorted, wincing as you slid down and stood in front of him

 

“You okay?” he frowned, watching you grimace “Are you hurt?”

 

“It’s my shoulder” You groaned, rubbing at the ache as you yawned “It’s been hurting for a while, think I just need a good nights sleep”

 

“Well we’re booked in at the motel across the street for the weekend” Frank explained, hand on your lower back as he guided you through the corridor “We’ll have a break here until we leave for Illinois on Sunday night”

 

“An actual bed and shower?” You gasp playfully “Fuck, we’re so lucky!”

 

“Yeah, we are!” He snorted “Even luckier if the hot water works!”

 

The hot water did work, and you were so fucking thankful as you let it run over your aching body. It was December and the cold had affected your joints more than you’d like to admit but the heat was beginning to improve your condition, it’s only when you stepped out and began to dry off that you realised how bad it was, the knot in your shoulder was stiff and tender, so bad that it hurt as you dressed yourself in your oversized Black Flag shirt.

 

The knock on the door broke you from your sorry state momentarily, you headed over and greeted Ce’Ce as she stepped into the doorway, asking if you were coming out for drinks with her and the guys. You sighed as you declined, wishing that you could spend the night with your friends but you knew that if you didn’t shift this ache by Monday night you could risk your playability for the show.

 

You curled up underneath the covers as you listened to the commotion outside, everyone heading out to the local bars noisily and soon it was silence again apart from the faint buzz of the TV in the next room over. You nearly drifted off to sleep, only woken by the light tapping on the door a few minutes later.

 

“W-Who is it?” You call out, not feeling comfortable enough to answer the door to God-knows who while all of your friends were out in town.

 

“Open up, it’s Frank” came the voice you’d memorised so well

 

You yawned as you padded barefoot across the floor, sliding the lock across and letting Frank through the gap before shutting the cold out.

 

“Nice shirt” Frank raised his eyebrows, trailing his stare down your body and back up again

 

You burst out laughing as you looked down at yourself, dressed only in a thigh-length shirt over your panties, you’d been to tired to even think about it when you answered the door.

 

“Sorry” You laugh “Wasn’t expecting company”

 

“I can see that” Frank winked, biting his lip “So, Ce’Ce said you were too sick to come out?”

 

“It’s just my shoulder” You waved off dismissively “I’m just worried if I don’t rest it I won’t be able to play the next show”

 

“It’s that bad?” Frank frowned, leaning against the closed door “How long has it been hurting?”

 

“A few days” You shrug, wincing at the unexpected shooting pain “I just need sleep or something, I don’t know..”

 

Frank tuts, reaching out to tug at your shirt “Come on, come sit on the bed”

 

You follow him over and climb onto the mattress as he kicks his boots off and climbs onto the bed behind you.

 

“What are you-..” You frown, trying to look around at him

 

“I’m helping-..” He whispers, settling his legs in a ‘V’ either side of you “Stop turning your neck, it’ll hurt more”

 

You face forwards, looking at the tattoos visible beneath the rips in his jeans as his hands come out and rest on your shoulders. His thumbs press gently against your skin and you mumble an “ow!” as he pushes on the knot.

 

“There?” He murmurs, softening his hold and rubbing gently

 

“Mhm..” You hum, relaxing into his grip - his hands are the right balance of firm and soft, skilfully working their way across your shoulders and down your spine.

 

“It’s ‘cause you’re so small” He laughs under his breath

 

“You’re one to talk” You respond, smacking his leg lightly “I’m barely two inches shorter than you”

 

“I’m serious!” He chuckles “I’ve got a bigger build than you, your body is tiny compared to mine”

 

“That’s why it hurts?”

 

“The Les Paul is too heavy for you” He explains, slowly working at the knot until it loosens into nothing “You should consider playing something lighter”

 

“I could lift weights or something” You think aloud “I’m kind of in love with my guitar”

 

“Ha, me too” Frank laughs “But I’m a masochist, I’d rather suffer through the pain than swap out my baby for a lighter model”

 

“It hurts your shoulders too?”

 

“Mhm.. like a bitch” The knot is all worked out by now but you’re enjoying his touch too much to ask him to stop, a little while longer won’t hurt.

 

“Well.. if you ever need a massage, you know where to come” You offer, biting your lip nervously

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you” He says under his breath, moving his hands down your spine slowly and working into every groove “I’m sure this is my shirt..” he laughs quietly

 

You giggle lightly, wondering how long it had taken him to notice that you’d swiped it from his bag a few months back when you couldn’t find anything to wear “Maybe, Maybe not”

 

“It so is!” He laughs loudly, sweeping his arms around your waist and pulling you against him to tickle you “Admit it!”

 

“O-Okay, I give, I-I give!” You squeak in between laughs, laying against his chest - he doesn’t move his hands, instead settles them over your torso when he stops tickling you.

 

“I knew it!” Frank accuses playfully “That’s my favourite shirt!”

 

“I’d give it you back, but I’m not wearing anything else” You bite your lip, looking up at him innocently through your eyelashes

 

“Looks better on you anyway” He says lowly, looking down on you through darkened eyes “Might have to let you steal a few more”

 

“My shoulder doesn’t hurt any more” You whisper, not wanting to break the silence

 

“Yeah? Must be my magic hands” Frank grins, moving his thumbs in soft circles

 

“Are you always so good with your hands?” You bite your lip daringly

 

“You wanna find out?” He shoots back, raising an eyebrow as his hands creep lower down your abdomen

 

You turn around in his hold, hovering on your knees as he watches - not making any attempt to move away until you’re barely an inch from his lips, kneeling between his legs.

 

He smirks before wordlessly leaning in and capturing your lips with his own, his hand coming out to cradle the back of your head as his other hand bunches in the front of your t-shirt and pulls you against him, lowering you both to the bed so you’re leaning on top of him.

 

It feels surreal to be flat against his body, the rise and fall of his chest moving you as you both work your lips together hungrily. You gasp lightly into his mouth as his hands slide down to rest over your ass, his fingers stroking teasingly over the lace as you push your fingers into his hair, tugging gently as he moans against your lips.

 

You can’t believe that this is finally happening, you hadn’t imagined in a million years that he’d even consider feeling the same about you but the hardness of his crotch as he bucks his hips up into yours is a tell-tale sign that he’s as into it as you are. You waste no time in grinding yourself down against his arousal, pleased when he kneads his fingers against the flesh of your ass, pulling you down against him as he lifts his hips off the bed to rub himself against you, pulling an uncontrollably loud moan from you.

 

He flips you over, pressing you into the mattress with his hips as he moves his mouth to your neck - sucking softly at the sensitive skin, using his teeth and making you sigh as he leaves blemishes across your otherwise clear skin. You tug at the hem of his shirt, pleased when he takes the hint and breaks contact to tear it over his head, reattaching his lips to your neck as your hands slide over his shoulders, fingers tracing his tattooed skin as he works his mouth all the way up to your ear, nibbling at the lobe before whispering hotly “It’s about time I got you alone, all those nights of watching me on stage-.. you drive me fucking wild, Y/N”

 

“Took you long enough-..” You moan as he drags his teeth down your neck “..-was starting to think you weren’t interested”

 

“Couldn’t exactly jump in your bunk could I?” You feel him grin against your neck “The sounds you’ll be making are all mine, we don’t gotta put on a show for the rest of the guys”

 

He bunches your t-shirt up under your chin, attaching his lips to your nipple and biting down gently as you arch into his touch. His hand slides down between you both, fingers finding the front panel of your panties and rubbing gently over the lace until your wet heat seeps through to his fingertips.

 

You tear the shirt over your head as he trails lower, nipping and sucking all the way down your abdomen until his tongue sweeps around your navel and your hips are bucking upwards desperate for more. He looks up at you momentarily as he drags his tongue over the taut skin beneath your waistband, his eyes are dark and wanton - just one look makes you crazy.

 

He slips his fingers beneath the hem and tugs them down slowly, discarding them to the ground and barely giving you chance to react before he’s pressing his face against your heat and his skilful tongue has located your clit, soft kitten licks getting firmer and firmer until you’re burying your hands in his hair and whimpering as your thighs tremble.

 

Frank’s hands fit beneath your upper thighs, tugging you in closer and holding you in place as he sucks and flicks his tongue against your sensitive clit. He gives no warning before he sinks two fingers inside you, driving down to the last knuckle as you tighten your grip in his hair.

“Mm.. Frankie-..” You whine loudly, throwing your head back.

 

He uses his free hand to part your labia and sweep his tongue from your entrance to your throbbing clit, repeatedly rubbing his tongue over your sensitive nerves as you feel the knot in your stomach tighten. He must feel it too, curling his fingers and mouthing at your heat as you unravel, your thighs quivering against the side of his face as your fingers tug his hair.

 

“O-Oh Frankie-.. O-Oh Fuck yes-..” You cry out, arching your back as your toes curl.

 

He moans loudly against you, the vibrations radiating through your body as you come down from your high. He rests on his chin just below your navel, biting his lip as he watches you recover - his cheeks are flushed red and lips glistening wet, he looks wrecked and you love it.

 

“Oh fuck-.. it’s never been that good-..” You gasp out as he chuckles lightly, sure you’ve done things before but you’ve never orgasmed that hard - your entire body is on fire.

 

“Glad I can read your body so well-..” He hums, kissing his way up your body until he’s dragging his lips against your throat “..-God, I’m gonna have so much fun with you..”

 

You pull him back slightly so you can press your lips together, sliding your tongue into his mouth and tasting yourself. It’s the right thing to do because instantly he moans, his thumb pressing into your hip as he grinds his jean clad erection against you.

 

You wrap your legs around his hips as you drag him down, bucking against his weight as he groans wantonly - finally pushing himself up and breaking the kiss to unbuckle his belt, his fingers stumbling as you watch amused.

 

“I swear-.. I am never wearing a fuckin’ belt again-.. the fuck man, agh!”

 

“Let me help” You grin, sitting up and deftly unfastening the buckle, moving your fingers to unbutton his jeans and slide down the zipper. He watches with his lower lip rolling between his teeth, his hand resting on the back of your neck as he lets you undress him.

 

You shove his jeans down to his knees, wasting no time in rubbing both hands over the bulge in his shorts - your thumb stroking over the already wet patch covering the leaking head.

 

“G-God Y/N-.. don’t tease-..” he whines, squeezing the back of your neck slightly 

 

“Patience, Iero-..” You smirk, batting your eyelashes innocently up at him “..anyone would think you’re getting desperate-..”

 

“Yeah? That’s what happens when I’m around you-..” he fires back “..-don’t act like you don’t know it”

 

You don’t answer him, instead using your time to lean forwards and press an open-mouthed kiss to his tented boxers.

 

“O-Ohhh-..” he sighs, as he flutters his eyes shut “..Come on girl, you’re killing me here-..”

 

You repeat the movement, this time dragging your tongue across the fabric and wetting the material even further - over and over until it’s clinging to the shape of his dick and he’s whimpering above you.

 

You surprise him by sliding his underwear down to his knees, glad when he takes the hint and kicks the remainder of his clothes to the ground - allowing you to lower him to the bed and climb over his body, hovering over his fully hard dick - standing at full mast and waiting for attention.

 

“O-Oh fuck-..” he gulps out as you drag your tongue from base to tip, finally enclosing your lips around the bulbous head and sucking the salty pre-cum until it coats your lips and tongue.

 

You carefully inch down until he’s nudging against the back of your throat, moaning around your mouthful as you slowly bob your head up and down to build up a rhythm. His hand finds the back of your head, gently encouraging you as he sighs and moans his other hand bunched up in the sheets below him.

 

Your mouth stretches around his width, the corners seeping saliva and pre-cum as you force him down, your tongue stroking against the underside as your cheeks hollow and throat contracts against the thickness. It doesn’t take long for him to be moaning out your name, the space between his eyebrows creasing as his lips part to resemble an ‘o’ shape.

 

You press your fingers against his balls, stroking them gently as your other hand drags down over his hip bone, leaving light scratch marks that make his lower half jolt.

 

“O-Oh fuck-.. You gotta-.. You gotta stop-.. or I’m gonna-..” He breathes out, pulling away as you grin - pleased that you’ve got him all worked up.

 

“Fuck you’re good at that-..” he murmurs, sitting up and pulling you into his lap - his erection pressed between you both as he reattaches your lips together, sweeping his tongue around your mouth as you cross your arms behind his head.

 

His strong hands slide up and down your back and sides, resting against your ass as he pulls you closer where you rub against his shaft wantonly making him chuckle under his breath “Hm.. you want something baby?”

 

“You know I do, stop teasing-..” You groan, repeating the movement until he lifts you up and you hover above him on your knees as he holds himself in place, guiding until his tip slips inside you. You sigh as you lower yourself back into his lap, moaning when he’s all the way in - throbbing hot and heavy against your inner walls.

 

You rock your hips slowly as he slides his hands over your cheeks, pulling away to spank you lightly before squeezing his fingers into your skin. You tug at his lip, biting down on his lip ring gently as he groans, pulling you down harder on his dick as you start sliding up and down his length.

 

“So fucking tight baby-..” he sighs, trailing his lips and tongue down your throat, moving one of his hands to cup your breast while you bounce in his lap, pulling you both closer to the edge.

 

You’ve built up a rhythm by now, slamming up and down as the air gets thick and hot - both of you moaning in sync as he thrusts all the way in. You can feel a second orgasm building as he hits your spot, reaching down between you to stroke yourself through it as you cry out “Harder Frankie-.. O-Oh-..”

 

“Fuck yeah baby-..” he moans, mouthing against your ribcage as you arch backwards “..-look so fucking good-.. wish you could see yourself-.. a-ah-..”

 

You’re getting tired by now, your thighs aching in the most delicious way - you wrap your arms around him as he lowers you back onto the bed, climbing between your legs and hooking your ankle over his shoulder as he pushes deeper, doing all the work to push you both closer to climax.

 

His hips are working double time, thrusting harder and faster into your wet heat as you grip onto his sweat-damp hair, his forehead glistening wet. “Come on baby-.. fuck yeah right there-..”

 

“Fuck ‘m so close, Y/N” he grunts out, pushing his hand into yours and entwining your fingers, pinning it to the bed as he gets himself over the edge “..-Fuck I’m-…Y-Yeah fuck-.. O-Oh-..”

 

His eyes squeeze shut as his hips stutter, a choked out moan vibrates against your skin as he pushes his face into your neck, you gasp out your own chorus of moans as he spills over - blacking out momentarily in the excitement of it all.

 

When you come down from your high he’s already pulled out, half collapsed against your body as he hums tiredly - you stroke your fingertips over the muscles in his back as he kisses your neck all the way up to your ear “You’re amazing, Y/N”

 

“Not too bad yourself there, Iero” You whisper almost shyly as he brings his face up, brushing your noses together before he kisses you, softer than before

 

“This isn’t-.. gonna be a one-time thing-.. right?” he murmurs between kisses, reaching up to stroke your hair away from your face “..-’cause I don’t think I could handle that-..”

 

“You asking me out, Iero?” You bite your lip, eyes sparkling as you look up at him

 

“I’m asking you to stop sneaking around backstage and just admit you think I’m kinda cute” he teases, laughing when you slap him lightly

 

“Hm.. I guess you are kinda cute” You reply playfully “Maybe you’re boyfriend material after all”

 

“Only one way to find out, sweetheart” he grins before pulling you into a soft, slow kiss - letting his tongue explore your mouth like it’s the first time again, his hands roaming your body lovingly as he pulls you tighter against him.

 

The next morning when you wake up there’s a moment where you think it may have all been a vivid dream, that is until you feel the strong arm wrapped around your body - pulling your back against Frank’s chest as he snores softly against your hair.

 

It’s four days before anyone else finds out, you’re both enjoying the secrecy of stolen kisses and lingering stares but eventually Frank’s had enough of coaxing you into the closet space at the back of the bus for a moment of your time.

 

“Oh man, I can’t fuck with this shit any more-..” Frank bursts one day as you’re all watching Hitchcock movies on the bus, you’ve been shooting him sly smirks across the room and biting your lip for the last hour - quite enjoying how crazy it’s driving him.

 

Everyone turns to look at him, frowning at the sudden explosion in an otherwise silent bus

 

“Y/N and I are dating, there - I said it-..” he sighs, throwing his hands up and getting to his feet “..-now if anybody wants us we’ll be in my bunk, so think very carefully before you pull back the curtain”

 

“Frank!” You gasp out a laugh as he tugs your hand and leads you to the back of the bus

 

The last thing you hear from the group is John’s smug tone as Nick hands him cash “Told you they were fucking”


	9. always be a bad girl

Frank is Y/N’s husband  
Warning: Heavy Smut, Daddy!Kink, Dom/Sub elements.

 

“Damn girl, that dress is fucking hot!” Lindsey gushed, pulling you into the booth where she was sat with Christa drinking Mimosa’s “You’re going to make Frank’s eyes bug out!”

 

“That’s the idea” You smirk, glancing over to the crowd where you spot Frank and the guys laughing with someone from the label “You think it’ll work?”

 

“If it doesn’t then that’s only because you’ve already given him a heart-attack” Christa laughs, sliding a drink over to you.

 

You spend the next hour or so drinking with the girls and then dancing to the cheesy hits bellowed over the speakers, Frank catches your eye in the middle of a song and you can tell he’s trying to pay attention to whoever he’s supposed to be talking to but you keep catching his lustful gaze, your plan is working and you’re not even half way into the night.

 

You tell the girls you’re heading to the bar for the next round, hoping that Frank will take the hint to follow you. The bar is packed with punters waiting for their drinks but you find a space around the far side and squeeze up against the woodwork waiting to be served. It’s barely a few minutes before you feel a pair of strong arms wrap around you from behind, you’re glad that the bartender is busy because they way Frank is breathing harshly against the side of your neck is making you feel a little flustered.

 

“What on earth are you wearing?” Frank groans, hot breath against the shell of your ear

 

“It’s new, you like it Daddy?” You feign innocence before pushing your ass against his crotch teasingly

 

“You’re such a bad girl, baby” Frank drags his tongue against your shoulder, nipping gently at the soft skin of your neck “You’re driving me crazy here”

 

“I-I’m not doing anything Daddy” You whimper as his hands ghost over your centre, promptly reminding you that you decided not to wear underwear tonight “I’m just enjoying the party”

 

“I bet you are, you little slut” He laughs darkly, pressing his half-hard arousal against the back of your dress “Well, enjoy yourself sweetheart because as soon as I get you home tonight, you’re getting the spanking you deserve”

 

“Promise, Daddy?” You push further, knowing that he’ll make it worth your while

 

“Cross my heart, baby girl” Frank grins, pressing a kiss to the side of your neck and pulling away just in time to speak to the approaching barman “Put anything she wants on my tab”

 

-

 

You lost Frank in the crowd soon after that but it was fine, you knew he was hurrying to do his rounds of the night so he could take you home quicker. It was barely midnight when the guys finished up and came over to your table, Lindsey was more than tipsy by now but you’d kept your cool - knowing that you’d enjoy tonight a lot better if you were sober, you’d been ordering virgins without the girls knowing for the majority of the night.

 

“Someone looks like they need to be carried home!” Gerard laughed, sliding in next to his wife who giggled incoherently before smashing her lips against his

 

“Well, we did try and warn her - didn’t we Y/N?” Christa laughed, moving over so she could lay back against Ray’s side.

 

“Some people just can’t handle their drinks” You laughed teasingly as Frank took the seat next to you, you didn’t miss the way he discreetly lay his suit jacket over your lap before reaching out to take a swig of his drink.

It was a good job that everyone was a little worse for wear because you weren’t sure you’d be able to keep up sober conversation once you realised Frank’s true intentions. He expertly kept his side of a conversation with Mikey going as he pushed his hand beneath his jacket, gripping your thigh firmly and edging higher as your breathing increased. You bit back a gasp as he reached your inner thigh, clamping your legs shut because surely he wasn’t going to touch you in front of your friends, sure they were drunk but what if someone saw you?

 

Frank tapped your leg lightly, signalling for you to open up but you ignored his silent orders - trying to focus on whatever Christa and Ray were laughing about but failing once you felt Frank’s warm breath against your ear.

 

“Don’t make me punish you in front of all these people, Y/N” Frank growled under his breath

 

You whimpered quietly as you weighed up your options, you couldn’t be certain that Frank wouldn’t bend you over his knee and spank you in the middle of a crowded club, he was just that crazy sometimes. You hesitated for only a second before parting your legs, your breath hitching as you felt his tattooed fingers trail closer and closer to their destination.

 

“Good girl..” Frank hummed, pressing a soft kiss to the side of your head before turning back to Mikey.

 

You watched and waited for him to notice your lack of underwear, biting your lip nervously as you waited for the change in expression. He pushed his hand further until his calloused fingertips brushed your bare pussy, pausing as Frank whipped his head around to gape at you. You bit back a grin as Frank raised his eyebrows in question, shrugging your shoulders lightly as he laughed under his breath - pretending it was a response to whatever Mikey was talking about.

 

He began to move his fingers, gently caressing your warm folds as you silently begged him to touch you properly. Everyone else was distracted by now and you were getting desperate for contact, even if it meant getting off in front of your closest friends, your body wasn’t giving you a choice now. Goosebumps rose up on your inner thighs as Frank dipped into your slit, coating himself in your hot, wet lubrication as he stroked his fingers up and down, making sure to miss your clitoris on purpose.

 

You bit the inside of your cheek as he pushed two fingers inside without warning, curling against your walls and then thrusting out again, repeating the movements until he got deep enough to just brush your G-spot, a sharp intake of breath coming through your nostrils - unheard by everyone except for Frank who was focusing his attention on your micro-reactions.

 

He repeatedly pounded his fingertips against it, bringing you close to your first orgasm - you could feel the sweat beginning to coat the back of your neck and your thighs were beginning to tremble with want. You reached down to stroke your hand over Frank’s wrist, silently warning him that you were close as you rest your head on your hand, leaning over the table so you looked sleepy and not like you were about to cum all over your husbands fingers in public.

 

He changed up his rhythm, moving to shallower thrusts so he could use his thumb to finally give your swollen clit the attention it desired. Frank took the opportunity to take a swig of his drink at this point, purposefully placing the glass on the edge of the table so he could plan his diversion. He rubbed careful circles and figure-eights over the nerves until you felt the knot in your stomach tighten and then within fifteen seconds it was happening, your thighs were quivering and your inner walls clenching around his fingers, Frank moved his other arm to knock the glass to the floor - shattering it noisily as your thighs became coated in your cum and your erratic breathing was concealed by the fluster of people startled by the crash.

 

“Sorry guys!” Frank groaned, as a server came around to sweep up the glass “I think that’s call for me to go home and sober up” he laughed, turning to face you “You ready to head home, babe?”

 

You nodded obediently, fearful of verbalising without everyone realising exactly what just happened. Instead you made use of the fact your friends were drunk and high-tailed it out of there after him, the night air doing little to cool the hot blush on your cheeks.

 

“I can’t believe you did that in front of everyone!” You whined, tugging at Frank’s sleeve as he led you over to the car

 

-

 

It was only a short journey home but it felt like forever, your skin was already flushed red and the night air wasn’t helping the goosebumps that were already littering your skin. You were happy when Frank finally unlocked the door and let you into the house, closing the door behind him with a click. You waited as you listened to him hang up his jacket and drop his keys into the bowl before stepping up behind you and sliding his hands across your middle.

 

You could feel his hot breath against the shell of your ear as he gave a low purr “baby, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight in the morning”

 

You feel as though your legs are boneless as you lean back against his chest, breath stuttering as he holds you up “But first-.. I promised my baby girl a punishment, didn’t I?”

 

“Yes Daddy” You breathe obediently

 

“Hm.. good girl-..” he smirks, you can feel it against your neck “I want you ass-naked in our room before I get to ten, got it?”

 

He barely gives you time to stutter out a reply before he’s counting down as you stumble up the stairs. By the time he’s followed you your clothes have been thrown to the corner of the room and you’re stood with your eyes facing the ground as you listen to him undress himself behind you.

 

You bite your lip as he crowds you again, wordlessly leading you over to your dressing table where he sweeps the surface clean - messily tossing everything to the ground before bending you over the woodwork, his large tattooed hand on the back of your neck, not hurting but firmly holding you in place as his other hand sweeps the silhouette of your body, fingertips dancing down your spine until he’s ghosting over your ass, the tiny white hairs over your body standing on edge from the sensation.

 

The first smack is loud in the otherwise silence room, you moan quietly as you await the second, and then third and fourth. By the time the fifth one comes he’s rubbed his calloused hands over the forming welt, teasing the redness until it’s hot and raw.

 

“You got something to say to me, princess?” he murmurs, pulling his hand back in the air

 

“T-Thank you Daddy” You gasp out obediently, choking on a moan as he brings the fifth and final blow down, unexpectedly sliding his fingers into your already wet pussy and making you whimper.

 

“I think you like teasing Daddy, driving him crazy-..” he grunts out as he twists his fingers against your sweet spot, rubbing furiously “..-think you like it when I punish you, when I show you who’s-..a-ah-.. in charge, don’t you baby?”

 

“Y-Yes Daddy-.. P-Please-.. O-Oh-..” You blurt out, grinding back on his fingers

 

He’s directly behind you now, you can feel the nudge of his tip against your cheeks as he fingers you - it’s leaving a wet smear of pre-cum across your skin and you just want him to hurry up and fuck you, you need it - you’ve been desperate for his attention all night.

 

When he eventually pulls out, spinning you around roughly and tugging you in for a kiss you practically melt, sliding your arms around his neck and allowing him access to pick you up - his strong hands underneath your thighs as he slides you onto the woodwork - a few seconds later pushing into your tight heat and groaning so lowly it reverberates through your entire being.

 

He rocks his hips gently, testing your resistance before he picks up speed - thrusting over and over as his fingertips find your clit, stroking you all the way to your second orgasm of the night as you spread your legs wider for him.

 

“That’s it-..” he moans between kisses “That’s my pretty girl-..Fuck you’re so wet for me-..”

 

You feel the familiar knot twisting and tightening in your stomach, he must be able to tell from the way your thighs begin to tremble because he hits a constant pressure, rubbing figure eights into your sensitive button until you’re crying out his name and squirting around his dick.

 

“A-Ah fuck yeah, that’s it-..” comes the punched out moan as he hits you deeper, slippery and wet with your release “..-fuck I love it when you lose control baby, love making you quiver”

 

He hoists you up, positioning your knees over his hips as he carries you over to the bed - lowering you down and climbing over you as hands caress and tease your breasts, moving down to mouth at your nipple, flicking his tongue around the bud until your back is arching and you’re tightening around him.

 

“Look at you-.. all laid out for me-.. such a fuckin’ tease-..” he murmurs, sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin and sucking gently “..-gonna make me cum baby, real soon-..”

 

“P-Please Daddy-..” You sigh out, loving the way his possessive hands are tracing over your body

 

“..’m close baby-..” he groans, pushing his face into your neck and mouthing at your throat, the scruff of his stubble leaving red in its wake “..-Fuck baby, nearly there-..”

 

You push your hand up into the back of his hair, tightening your grip just the way he likes it as your other hand leaves scratches down his back - it’s enough to tip him over the edge with an elongated moan, his hips stuttering messily until he’s filling you up and his hot tongue is pressed against your skin.

 

“..Nngh! Fuck baby-..” he whines, pulling out and collapsing onto his side, pulling you down with him

 

“Thank you Daddy” You grin, leaning up to kiss his jaw - please when his strong arms wrap around you.

 

“Please-.. always be a bad girl-..” Frank mumbled into your hair “..-just so I can punish you like that-..”


	10. you still hate me?

Leathermouth!Frank is an asshole, Y/N just can’t stand him and he hates her just as much.   
Warning: Heavy Smut, Swearing/Cussing, Rough Sex, Hate Sex, Namecalling, Dom/Sub Elements, Strictly NC-17.

Era: Leathermouth!Era Frank & Y/N

 

First things first - Frank Iero is an asshole.

Not just a total pain in the ass, the ultimate asshole. He knows it, his friends know it - and unfortunately so does his room-mate Y/N.

“Frank? Where’s the skirt I left in the bathroom?”

“You mean the skirt you left on the bathroom floor?”

“Well it was on the counter, it must have fallen-..”

“Yeah, sure-..” Frank groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically “..-because you’d never leave anything on the bathroom floor”

“I was in a rush-..”

“Do you have a point to this, I’m kinda bored already?”

“Where’s my skirt, Frank?”

“Where do all things that end up on the floor go, Y/N?”

“What?”

Frank shrugged, smirking to himself “Y’know, if I ever left anything on the floor my Mama would throw it straight in the trash.. she said if I cared so much about it I’d-..”

Y/N rushed over to the empty trash can, frowning before turning back to Frank who’d pursed his lips to contain his grin “..Yeah, the garbage truck came like - three hours ago?”

“Frank!” Y/N cried “That was my best skirt-..”

“Pfft.. best skirt?” Frank snorted “It made you look like a cheap hooker, I totally did you a favour-..”

“You’re unbelievable-..”

“So, I’ve been told” he winked cheekily, biting his lip as Y/N groaned and stormed back to her room to find something else to wear.

**

Y/N would get her revenge, of course she would - that was the way she and Frank worked.

In the four years they’d been room-mates they’d had their fair share of arguments - both absolutely seething at the other but both too stubborn to move out and go their separate ways, besides - beneath all the hatred and bitterness they kind of worked well together, not that they’d ever admit that to the other.

“Y/N I swear to fucking God you’d better open up-..” Frank shouted through the hallway as he thundered over to her bedroom door.

She’d been anticipating this of course, the slide bolt on her bedroom door coming in real handy about now. She glanced over to the guitar sat neatly in the corner of her room, wishing she could have seen the realisation on Frank’s face when he opened up his case at band practise to see his beloved instrument missing.

She was shaken from her thoughts by his fist against the door, nearly shaking off it’s hinges.

“You seem a little stressed there, Frank” She sang happily “Maybe you need a nap?”

“Maybe I need a-..” he muttered under his breath before yelling “What I need is to throttle the fucking hell out of you, you crazy motherfucking-..”

“Hmm.. not much incentive for me to open the door then is it?”

He growled lowly, his forehead coming to rest on the door “Fine-.. I’ll stay calm, just give me the fucking guitar-..”

“What’s the magic word?” She teased, coming closer to the door

He sighed, shutting his eyes momentarily before answering “Please?”

“The next time you decide to take my property and throw it in the trash-..” she grunted, sliding the bolt across the door “..-Just remember I could have thrown the damn guitar out of the window-..”

As she slowly edged the door open Frank used his fist to swing it all the way, coming to tower over her angrily - the vein in his neck protruding. He grabbed her wrist as she moved to shut the door, gripping it tightly and holding her in place.

“The next time you touch my fucking guitar I’m going to break every pretty little bone in your body, you got it?”

“I’d like to see you try-..”

“Oh, you would?” Frank grinned, using his free hand to grab her jaw and squeezing his fingertips into her skin “Don’t fucking tempt me, darling-..”

He shoved her away roughly, taking a step back like he was almost guilty for his reaction but the remorse didn’t last long.

“You’re such a fucking dick-..” Y/N narrowed her eyes as she glared up at him

“..-and you’re a prissy little bitch-..”

“Oh yeah?” she shot back “Why don’t you just shut the fuck up?”

“Why don’t you fucking make me?” Frank growled, stepping closer and getting closer to her face - his jaw tensed “I-..”

She smirked slyly before lunging forward and cutting his words off with a kiss, open-mouthed and hard as he gasped into her mouth and stumbled with his footing

She pulled away a few seconds later with a proud smirk on her face as his eyes bugged out

“The fuck did you do that for?” he blurted, eyebrows creased in the centre as his mouth hung open

“Shut you up, didn’t it?” She licked her lips and tilted her head, watching the cogs turn in his mind

Frank was speechless for a moment, a faint pink tinge to his cheeks before he exhaled through his nose and fisted his fingers roughly into her hair, tugging her into him as she yelped unexpectedly. He pressed their mouths together again, this time taking the lead and pressing his hand against the small of her back, holding her against his crotch as his other hand held her in place by her hair.

She fought for less than a few seconds before she slowly began to melt into his touch, sinking her body against his own and sliding her hands up his chest to bunch her fingers into his shirt. Frank was heavy with his kisses, warm mouth wet and open - pushing his tongue roughly against hers while she gave all she could to reverse the roles, she gave up quickly - allowing him to suck and bite at her kiss-swollen lips before blindly guiding her backwards into her room and kicking the door shut.

He moved his hands to the curve of her jeans, sliding down to her thighs and hoisting her up and over his hips. He carried her to the side of the room where he could plant her messily on the dressing table - shoving anything in his way loudly to the ground.

He moved his mouth skilfully over hers, his hands roaming her waist and hips - dancing across the slither of bare skin shown as her t-shirt rode up. Her wrists crossed behind his head, holding him close as he rocked his lower half gently between her parted thighs.

“Oh fuck, you’re really into this-..” He murmured lowly as he moved back to watch Y/N pull her t-shirt over her head “Fuck-..”

“Shut the fuck up, Iero” She snapped back, throwing the discarded material to the ground “don’t make me change my mind”

“Nice to see you’re a little bitch in all aspects of your life” Frank teased, moving in to mouth at her neck and collar bone as his tattooed hands slid up to unfasten her bra.

It didn’t take long for them to strip down, Frank blindly kicking his boots and jeans to the ground as she unbuttoned his shirt. Carrying her over to the bed and slamming down her down on the mattress before tearing her jeans from her body.

He hovered over her, nipping and sucking at the tender skin around her breasts before sliding down further and sinking his teeth into the taught space around her hips, sucking and running his tongue over the bruising flesh as she moaned sweetly, her hands pushing into his hair as her back arched deliciously.

“Oh? Baby got a pain kink?” he grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to the fresh discolouration before moving to repeat it on the opposite side, getting a similar reaction “God, I could get so fucking used to that sound”

He moved back up to mouth at her swollen nipples, swirling his tongue around the sensitive buds as she whined and gasped. He took hold of her hand, guiding it down between them until it was pressed against his tented underwear, already wet from the arousal. She took no persuading, squeezing her fingertips around the sizeable bulge and rubbing over and over while he groaned against her skin.

He blindly moved to push his waistband passed his hips, freeing himself into her hands as he kicked his underwear to the ground. He pressed his forehead against her ribs, looking down between them to watch as she wrapped her dainty hand around his length and started twisting her wrist in all the right ways. She swept her thumb through the beaded trail of pre-cum, slicking up his entire length while she rutted gently against his thigh.

“Well it seems you are actually good at something-..” he grunted, raising up onto his forearms and pushing a hand slowly up her exposed abdomen “..-you gonna put that pretty little mouth to use as well, sweetheart?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, instead crawling the length of her body and setting his knees either side of her upper half - smirking down at her as she sucked on her lower lip, eyes blown wide at the sight of his dick barely an inch from her face.

“I still fucking hate you-..” She groaned, shooting him the bitch-face she’d perfected over the years

“Feeling’s mutual babe, now open your mouth and shut the fuck up” he teased, digging his fingertips into her jaw roughly until she parted her lips enough to allow him to slide in.

He moaned softly as he inched past her stretched lips, pushing all the way down to the base in one movement and barely giving her chance to adjust before he was thrusting in and out. The corners of her mouth were wet with saliva and pre-cum, her lips stretched as far as they could go around his thick width.

Her eyes were stinging, tears pricking the corners and threatening to spill over as he fucked her mouth - thankful that her gag reflex was skilled enough to take all of him. She went a few minutes before smacking his thigh lightly, signalling that she needed a break. He pulled out messily, a string of saliva joining her lower lip to his leaking tip and making her look even more fucked out. He rubbed his head around her lips and tongue as she panted gently before slapping her across the cheek with his dick.

“You’re fucking disgusting-..” She choked out, half-whine half-moan

“..-and you’re loving every second” he responded smugly, moving to free her from his hold

He moved between her legs, instantly pressing his fingertips to the wet patch in her panties - he could feel the heat radiating through his skin as he pushed against her clit, pulsing and wanton.

“S-Stop teasing” she whimpered, arching into his touch as he smirked - hair dishevelled and making him look fucked out already.

“So needy, baby-..” Frank teased, sweeping his tongue around her nipple as he began to move his fingers in circles and figure-eights over the fabric of her underwear “..-Fuck, you’re so wet already”

He pushed her panties down her thighs as she arched her hips up to hurry him along, cupping his hand around her mound and sliding his fingers lower until two sank deliciously into her tight, wet heat and his thumb found her throbbing clit - desperate and sensitive.

“O-Oh-..” She whined as he picked up speed, digging her fingertips into his bicep as he lazily licked and sucked at her nipple - his hand working double time to get her close to where he wanted her.

“O-Oh fuck Frankie-..” She quivered, rocking down onto his fingers and fucking herself

“Frankie?” he teased, nipping at her swollen nipple before moving up to drag his teeth along her neck, breathily moaning into her ear “Thought you still hated me, princess?”

“I-I.. I can hate you a-and-..” she choked out, getting closer to her limit “..-S-Still wanna sit on your f-face at the same time, y’know?!”

“Oh fuck yeah-..” He punched out a moan, angling his fingers perfectly to hit her spot as he continued to feed filthy words into her ear “You wanna sit on my face, baby? Wanna ride my mouth while I make you scream? I can do that baby-.. Just gotta say the word-.. huh?”

“P-Please Frankie-..” She whimpered loudly, body arching off the bed as her senses whitened out and her body trembled through her first orgasm.

Frank grinned as she clenched around his fingers, lips bitten red and swollen as she cried out broken moans into the otherwise silent apartment “So good baby-.. Yeah, fuck yeah-..”

He pulled his fingers free as she whimpered at the loss of contact, rolling onto his back and pulling at her until she was on her side hovering over him.

“Come on-..” He grunted, pulling at her hips until she was straddling his middle “Get up here, Y/N”

Her face reddened at the thought of what she’d blurted out mid-orgasm, sure it had been a fantasy but she hadn’t expected him to actually want that - she bit her lip as she glanced up at him shyly.

“F-Frank-.. I’ve-.. I’ve never actually-..”

His face softened as he smirked lazily, gently tugging at her hand until she got onto her knees and shuffled up his body, his voice smoother and more persuasive “Get up here-.. promise you’ll love it-..”

She let him guide her until she was hovering over his face, hands gripping the headboard as he ran his hands over her hips and ass, leaning his neck up to lick a stripe from her perineum to her clit.

“O-Oh-..” She whimpered out as he repeated the movement, gently lowering herself until she was close enough for him to mouth at her pussy comfortably, his head lay back against the pillow as his own moans vibrated through her core.

Sure she’d experienced oral sex before, but not to this extent and definitely not this good. Frank’s tongue was skilled and his stubble the right side of rough against her most sensitive parts, she whimpered as he sucked at her clit, flicking his tongue over the abused bud and then repeating it over and over. He hooked his hands underneath her thighs, pulling her right against him until she lost balance and had no choice but to slide her fingers into his hair, tugging gently and making his moans vibrate right through her.

He swirled his tongue over and over, pushing his face right against her and scratching his stubble repeatedly as she began rutting against his mouth, choking out his name amongst expletives as she got closer to her high. Her movements began to grow sloppy as the knot in her stomach began to tighten and her words began to cut off, desperate to throw herself over the edge.

Frank sensed the change, sliding his tattooed hand up her body and pinching her nipple as her hips stuttered and she cried out his name, soaking him in the best way as she arched her back and squeezed her fingers in his hair. She was boneless as she climbed off him, thighs trembling as she steadied herself on the bed - Frank grinned, placing his hand on her side as she got comfortable. She looked dazed, eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed pink.

“You okay there, baby?” He chuckled, his own face flushed and lips glistening wet

She didn’t answer for a moment, instead lunging forward and capturing his lips with her own - sucking gently before sweeping her tongue into his mouth and tasting herself as he moaned softly, arms circling her waist and pulling her down so they were both lay on their sides.

“That was incredible-..” She murmured, breaking the kiss for only a second before sliding her hand across his neck and jaw and deepening the kiss.

He tightened his grip on her, pulling her against him and pushing his thigh between her legs to tease her “You still hate me?”

“You still an asshole?” she fired back, both grinning into their kiss

“It’s in my DNA, baby” he smirked “don’t act like it doesn’t turn you on though”

She tugged on his hair roughly, making him moan into her mouth - pushing his thigh up into her heat until she rubbed herself against his skin, whimpering softly

“I still hate you-..” She murmured, pulling away and resting her forehead against his so she could stare into his eyes “..-doesn’t mean I don’t want you to fuck me though”

“Hmm..is that so?” Frank grinned, pecking her lips one more time before pushing a hand between her legs and sinking three fingers into her wet heat “I’m sure I can help you with that..”

He flipped her onto her back, barely breaking away as he kissed along her jaw and effortlessly slipped his erection inside her. They both shared a quiet sigh at the tight feeling, moving to join their mouths again as he began slowly rocking his hips - it was a different tempo, something about how rough and ready they’d been before had mellowed out now and the way Frank’s arms caged around her as he worked her to her peak made her feel safe and loved.

“..’m close-..” she murmured breathlessly against his lips, holding onto him as he moved faster

“..me too, me too-..” he gasped, pulling away from her mouth and pushing his face into her neck

They managed another four or five thrusts before they both came apart, Frank’s hips stuttering clumsily before he stilled and let out a satisfied groan against her neck. He pulled out slowly, sliding into the space next to her with a slow exhale.

“I didn’t take you for an after-sex cuddler, Iero” she bit her lip as he slowly snaked his arm around her waist. Frank sighed, pulling his arm back before she reached out and held him in place “I didn’t say I didn’t like it”

He didn’t respond verbally, simply pressed a sleepy kiss to her bare shoulder and pressed his face into her neck. It was an unusual feeling, being cocooned in Frank’s arms - not a bad thing, just unusual - but maybe something she could easily get used to.

“You still hate me?” Frank mumbled

“Obviously”

She felt him smile against her neck “Just checking”


End file.
